Conexões do Coração
by drika
Summary: Van e Hitomi ao longo dos anos não conseguem mais se comunicar como antes, será que a história deles está perto do fim? ou será o início de uma nova jornada?
1. Início

**Essa é minha primeira Escaflowne fic, espero que gostem ^^ .**

**Não sou proprietária dos direitos de Escaflowne nem nada do gênero, sou só mais uma fã que ficou desgostosa de como terminou a série. **

Início

Hitomi estava na varanda de seu apartamento olhando pela milésima vez o céu, cheio de estrelas com uma lua cheia que chama os amantes para sair e apreciá-la.

E como sempre seus pensamentos estavam com ele, ignorando a beleza do céu ela só pensava em como desejava que estivesse em Gaia , o misterioso mundo onde seus amigos e seu amor vivia. Sim, seu amor há muito tempo ela soube que tinha se apaixonado por ele, mas amor... ela inutilmente passou a dizer que ele só tinha sido uma paixão de adolescência, que ela esqueceria ou pelo menos que se tornaria só uma doce lembrança, embora de doce aquela época não teve muito, pois era luta após de luta e sofrimento. Mas mesmo assim, seus amigos, e Gaia em si eram uma memória boa para ela.

" Van ... " ela suspira. Enquanto isso Yukari aparece e olha tristemente para Hitomi, desde de que ela voltou desse mundo fantástico, ela nunca se esqueceu das pessoas de lá e também nunca foi a mesma, inclusive agora depois de 7 anos , ainda sonha com eles, principalmente com Van, seu amor de adolescência . Yukari sabe como é está apaixonada, pois ela também encontrou seu amor quando estava no ensino médio. Com certeza estaria como Hitomi se Amano fosse de outro mundo. Balançando a cabeça, para sair de seus devaneios , ela se aproxima de Hitomi.

" Vamos Tomi, não fique aí suspirando sozinha, a noite está perfeita, está linda! Olhe esse céu! e vamos sair para comemorar, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para encontrar esse apartamento , finalmente mobilhá-lo e arrumarmos nossas coisas, pensei que nunca terminaríamos! "

" Ande, vamos! E hoje não chamarei Amano, essa noite é só para garotas!" Yukari animadamente disse.

Hitomi olha para sua amiga, e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, se não fosse por ela não saberia como estaria agora. Depois que entraram para a faculdade, sua amizade cresceu ainda mais, se algo assim for possível. Elas dividiam o quarto e se apoiavam em seus momentos de crise. Às vezes ela sentia inveja de Yukari por poder ficar com Amano, e sentia raiva das tentativas fúteis deles para tentar arranjar um namorado para ela, embora soubesse que eles só estavam preocupados.

" Claro Yukari, vamos "

Enquanto isso em Gaia...

" Van-sama!" Merle correndo pelos corredores e gritando o nome de seu irmão adotivo, depois de todo esse tempo finalmente parecia que eles ficariam em paz ,sem as preocupações sobre onde dormir, o que comer , onde e o que construir. Parecia que nunca ia terminar os reparos da cidade, e durante 5 anos ela e todos se empenharam em reconstruir tudo que foi destruído por Zaibach , com algumas modificações que ela particularmente aprovou, já que o palácio agora era mais espaçoso e com mais praticidade como ter banheiros em cada quarto de convidados. E mesmo depois de 2 anos de terminado, começaram as questões políticas, claro sempre incomodaram seu Lord por isso mas pareciam abutres esperando pelo prato principal, agora com Fanelia reconstruída totalmente não há mais desculpas para recusar convites de festas, reuniões de qualquer tipo e lógico alianças . E por isso agora estava ela correndo pelos corredores como se ainda tivesse 12 anos , por causa de um dos conselheiros reais que a pediu que encontrasse seu irmão , todos estavam esperando na sala para começarem com suas perturbações ao seu Lord.

Como as coisas eram mais fáceis quando dia 12 anos, claro depois da destruição de Fanelia nada era tão fácil assim, mas ela era mais ingênua e tinha Hitomi embora ela a perturbasse de propósito gostava de Hitomi, ela nunca se ressentia dela e sempre estava presente quando ela precisava. _Hitomi_ ... agora esse nome é quase um tabu , por que ela e seus amigos, Milerna, Dreiden, Chid , Allen, o evitavam por que Van-sama sempre ficava melancólico quando o ouvia e olhava para o céu, como se esperando que ela descendesse por ele naquele exato momento.

Como de costume Van estava no telhado olhando para a Lua Mística, e segurando o pingente que nunca tira .

" Hitomi, eu sinto sua falta, gostaria que pudéssemos conversar... não sei o que houve mas eu ... " Van fecha os olhos e suspira, fazia tempos em que ele não a ouvia realmente, ás vezes uma frase ou outra , no início podiam se ver e dizer algo, mas com o passar do tempo a imagem dela se tornava cada vez mais transparente e logo desapareceu, embora se comunicassem mesmo sem se ver. Ficou por muito tempo pensando no porquê de não poderem se ver mais, até chegou a perguntá-la se sabia de algo nas raras ocasiões em que se falavam mas ela também não sabia. E a única coisa que puderam concluir era que devia ser pelo fato dos dois terem mudado, ele já não era mais um adolescente,agora com 22 anos as mudanças físicas são muito mais aparentes do que eram quando sua imagem desapareceu e ela também mudou.

_Fico imaginando como ela é agora, será que ainda tem o cabelo curto? E seu corpo como será agora... _

Imagens passaram na mente dele, de como seria seu busto, seu colo, suas delicadas mãos em sua face , suas pernas enquanto corria com aquela roupa esquisita que usava e logo se envergonhou, sua face rosada e quente quando sentia a brisa da noite .

E ele quase saiu de sua própria pele quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome as suas costas .

" Van-sama! " Merle se jogou em cima dele .

" Merle! O que faz aqui? " disse meio sem jeito e desviando o rosto para o lado.

" Bem , aquele conselheiro irritante pediu que eu te achasse" Merle lhe deu uma olhada estranha .

" Está bem Van-sama? Você está vermelho..."

" É claro que eu estou bem , e sobre qual conselheiro você está falando ? todos são irritantes mas infelizmente necessários. " dito isso Van se levanta e começa a caminhar . E agradece mentalmente por Merle não insistir mais no assunto de porque ele está assim.

" Bem aquele com um nariz enorme , uma voz aguda, e atitude esnobe e ..." Merle foi falando embora ela soubesse que Van tinha feito uma tentativa furada de mudar de assunto ela seguiu a corrente , não era mais criança e não ia perturbá-lo com isso já que ele teria que suportar algumas horas com pessoas incrivelmente irritantes. Mas mesmo assim ficou curiosa, do que teria sido para deixar seu Lord tão envergonhado, embora olhando para o céu ela saiba que tenha a haver com Hitomi.

**Bem pessoal espero que tenham gostado desse início . Esse capítulo não foi muito grande, o próximo terá 4.015 palavras, fiquei impressionada com o número ( O.O ) . Já vou avisando que minha fic não vai seguir um caminho parecido com muitas que já li, que mostra o Van e Hitomi sempre em contato ao longo dos anos, porque pensem se eles continuassem se vendo não seria real. Lembram do pai do Allen? Ele envelheceu mais a avó da Hitomi não.**


	2. Encontro

Encontro

" Van fico feliz por ter vindo" disse Millerna para seu antigo amigo, o qual estava aparentemente deslocado, com toda a realeza de Asturia no salão e reis e rainhas de outros países ,era normal de se encontrar o rei de Fanelia embora ele raramente participasse de reuniões assim.

" Não se preocupe com isso você sabe que eu não faltaria a festa de aniversário de Frei."

" Eu sei que você gosta muito dele e fico feliz com isso, mas tente aproveitar um pouco a festa, você parece aborrecido"

" Não me leve a mal Millerna mas depois de tudo que venho escutado dos meus conselheiros estar numa sala cheia da "realeza" não seria minha opção." Cada vez mais os conselheiros reais de Fanelia perguntavam ao seu rei se ele não estaria interessado em conhecer mais pessoas da nobreza para fazer "amizades" e o que eles não diziam eram: e também para ver se ele não gostava de alguma princesa e a tornava rainha. E cada vez que tocavam no assunto ele os ignorava embora soubesse que não poderia ficar a vida toda assim, Fanelia iria precisar de uma rainha e claro ele também não gostaria de viver sozinho.

_Quem eu quero enganar, se Hitomi estivesse aqui provavelmente já estaríamos casados, e quem sabe com filhos como Millerna e Dryden. _

Após esse pensamento meio perturbador ele toma mais um gole de seu vinho e desvia o olhar para o salão enquanto Millerna se desculpava e ia cumprimentar outros convidados e como se estivessem com medo de o deixar sozinho chega Allen , seus amigos às vezes eram tão previsíveis.

" Van , está gostando da festa?"

" Claro" Allen olha para ele suspira e balança a cabeça.

" Sabe, se não fosse por essa atitude sua você estaria muito bem acompanhado agora e estaria realmente se divertindo."

" Estou me divertindo."

" Ouça não quero discutir com você mas essa sua atitude está assustando todos as pessoas interessadas em falar com você, o pobre monge que estava aqui antes de Millerna estava verdadeiramente interessado em saber mais sobre Fanelia mas eu pude ver claramente como suas respostas eram insuficientes para se chamar aquilo de conversa."

" Ele me fez perguntas e eu as respondi ponto."

"Imagino ..." E Van lhe dá seu melhor olhar autoritário, um que aprendeu com o tempo que ousava as pessoas retrucarem o que ele disse.

" Não me dê esse olhar, sabe que comigo isso não funciona, na verdade isso só funciona com seu conselheiros." Disse Allen enquanto escondia o sorriso tomando um gole de sua bebida enquanto Van ficava cada vez mais aborrecido.

" Olhe, Dryden está vindo aproveitarei a oportunidade e deixarei você com ele, não vejo Celena , não posso tirar meus olhos dela nem por um minuto e ela some!" disse Allen enquanto se desculpava e vasculhava o salão com os olhos em busca de sua irmã. Nunca imaginaria que Celena seria tão festeira , embora não há pudesse culpar , após a guerra ter tempos assim calmos onde se pode desfrutar de boa música e ter um bom momento sem medo do amanhã é uma benção.

" Van! Fico feliz em vê-lo!"

" Igualmente, Dryden" e Dryden o abraça, batendo com as mãos em suas costas.

" Mal posso acreditar que Frei já está com 3 anos! Como o tempo passa rápido!" E Dryden olha para o salão procurando a jovem sobre a qual sua mulher havia falado. Eles haviam conversado sobre se seria bom convidá-la ou não, já que certamente Van iria ver a semelhança que existiam entre as duas e como isso poderia abalar seu amigo. No fim decidiram que deveriam, mesmo Millerna ainda se sentindo meio desconfortável com a idéia por causa de Hitomi mas todos eles concordam que já está mais do que na hora de Van seguir em frente, Hitomi certamente também concordaria. Embora Dryden duvidasse que até mesmo Hitomi se sentisse confortável com a semelhança das duas.

_"Onde será que ela está? Millerna disse que não havia com confundir..." _

" Dryden o que está procurando?"

" Eu? Nada por que? " e lhe dá seu melhor rosto inocente. Van lhe olha achando muito suspeita sua atitude mas não diz mais nada.

Enquanto isso, Millerna do outro lado do salão vê Yuuki e vai cumprimentá-la.

" Yuuki, que bom vê-la aqui, ."

" É uma honra estar aqui, rainha Millerna."

" Não seja tão formal, assim me sinto um pouco velha" E elas riram docemente .

" Quero apresentá-la ao amigo muito querido."

" Será uma honra conhecê-lo."

E elas caminham em direção a onde Van e Dryden conversavam.

"Dryden, se lembra da senhorita com quem fiz amizade outro dia?"

" Claro , amor por acaso seria essa linda jovem ao seu lado?"

"Exatamente, Yuuki este é Dryden quem aposto que já ouviu falar e este é Van Slanzar de Fanel , rei de Fanelia"

" É uma honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente rei Dryden, e igualmente uma honra rei Van" disse Yuuki docemente enquanto lhes dava um pequeno sorriso.

" Van , Dryden está é Yuuki, filha de um vendedor muito importante aqui em Pallas".

Quando Van viu Millerna se aproximado ele pensou que seus olhos o estavam enganando, que ele estava alucinando vendo Hitomi andar ao lado de Millerna como antigamente. E quando ela falou ele realmente acreditou estar louco, pensando se com todos os anos todos os problemas, tudo finalmente o alcançou, piscou várias vezes mas aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas ainda continuavam a o olhar. Quando se deu conta que todos esperavam uma resposta ele apenas consegui dizer:

" Olá " olhou para seu copo esperando descobrir se haviam colocado algo em sua bebida, mas logo voltou a olhá-la, se era uma alucinação ou não, não queria perder nem mais um segundo da vista. Ela era como ele se lembrava, não exatamente reparando bem, seu rosto tinha alguns traços que não batiam com suas lembranças mas os olhos eram o mesmo verde profundo, com o qual ele gostaria de se perder. Seu cabelo era preto, e longo até a cintura. Em seu pescoço havia um lindo colar de esmeraldas que realçava mais seu olhos. Usava um vestido verde escuro, o qual acentuava suas curvas mas ao mesmo tempo lhe deixava com um ar delicado e discreto.

Dryden e Millerna sabiam exatamente quais pensamentos Van deveria estar tendo e logo se desculparam e deixaram os dois sozinhos.

_Não acredito que estou cara a cara com o rei de Fanelia, e ele me olha com se esperasse por algo... pense ... pense... diga algo interessante, vamos! Não perca a oportunidade! _

" Está gostando da festa Van-sama?" _nossa que interessante! Por que não perguntou sobre o tempo ._

"Sim , está cada vez melhor." Disse não desviando o olhar por um segundo.

_Bem , se isso não foi uma indireta.. uou o notavelmente monótono e desinteressado rei de Fanelia esta me secando ... _

Yuuki já tinha ouvido falar de Van, após a guerra era quase impossível alguém não saber sobre o rei de Fanelia e seu gymelef, Escaflowne. Ele era conhecido com herói em quase toda Gaia e também por seu comportamento pouco sociável as raras ocasiões que comparecia, sempre quando convidado por seus amigos e aliados mais próximos. E claro sua parceira a misteriosa e poderosa Hitomi Kansaki, que supostamente era da Lua Mística. Quando Millerna disse que ela era parecida quase tinha engasgado mas conseguiu disfarçar brilhantemente, até parece que ela gostaria de ser comparada com uma maluca idiota, estúpida que ainda por cima veio de um lugar amaldiçoado. Ela era Yuuki, filha de um dos maiores revendedores de vinho de Pallas, ou melhor talvez até de Gaia, onde os vinhos de seu pai estavam na mesa de todos, desde a realeza aos plebeus. Inclusive, ela poderia ser considerada da realeza pois sua família era rica, muito rica. E só de ser considerada parecida com uma comum, sem classe a deixava meio abalada, ela realmente pensou se Millerna estava se sentindo bem para dizer algo assim mas infelizmente não podia fazer nenhum comentário, pois não seria sábio desperdiçar sua sorte com algo tão pequeno .

Ela havia saído mais cedo que o habitual para fazer umas comprinhas na cidade, quando esbarrou em alguém, ela se virou e ia gritar com o estúpido quando percebeu que era uma mulher com um porte quase real, o que a indicou na hora que era alguém importante então colocou seu melhor sorriso e se desculpou, a mulher para sua surpresa também se desculpou e disse que fazia tempos que não passava por ali e não imaginava que estaria tão cheio de gente àquela hora. Yuuki prestou mais atenção a mulher tentando captar o máximo de detalhes para descobrir o que pudesse, realeza com certeza, ou no mínimo alguém com dinheiro para não sair de casa há tempos e parecer se esconder. Antigamente ela também ficava em casa e mandava seus empregados fazerem as compras mas ao longo do tempo descartou a idéia pois sempre tinha que mandar vários vestidos de volta, como não podia confiar no gosto de seus empregados. Plebeus, não sabem o que é bom gosto e refinamento, e era muito monótono ficar em casa sem fazer nada o dia todo e ainda tendo que ouvir seu pai falando sobre trabalho com seu irmão e a verdade era que ela também gostava dos olhares de admiração e inveja que recebia nas ruas . Mulheres a invejavam por sua beleza , roupas e jóias e os homens a queriam por sua família ou para ostentarem terem uma princesa como esposa, supunha ela. Tolos todos eles,como se ela fosse se rebaixar a se casar com alguém assim .

A mulher continuara a falar enquanto ela divagou então , quando ela ouviu um gentil convite " você gostaria de ir?" ela disse sim e acompanhou a mulher, ela se perguntava aonde estariam indo mas logo viu que entravam numa das mais caras , e melhores lojas de roupa feminina de Pallas e a mulher se virou e se apresentou formalmente se desculpando por ser rude mas não queria ser exposta. E para sua surpresa não era nada menos que a rainha, ela devia ter suspeitado pelo seu ar de nobreza mas quem iria imaginar a rainha em pessoa fazendo compras .

" Não querendo ser rude majestade mas por que está aqui? Você poderia pedir para alguém fazer isso." _a menos que esteja fugindo do palácio por algo ou alguém , isso sim seria notícia_ . Completou silenciosamente ela.

" Sim poderia, mas já estou cansada de ficar presa por lá. E convenhamos fazer compras de vez em quando é ótimo para relaxar e agora que você está comigo é melhor ainda, não gosto muito de fazer compras sozinha e minha irmã nunca viria comigo se soubesse o quanto tenho a fazer no palácio."

" Fico honrada de saber que sua majestade , ficará mais feliz" disse Yuuki tentando ser o mais respeitosa possível, já que nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com alguém tão importante antes, nas festas que ia às vezes alguém da realeza estava presente mas nunca conseguia mais de duas palavras antes de ser virtualmente excluída da conversa.

" Millerna, me chame de Millerna não precisa ser tão formal comigo" e continuaram entrando em várias lojas comprando vários vestidos e jóias e no fim da tarde já estavam cansadas e resolveram encerrar o dia numa lanchonete agradável com vista para o mar. Por ela poderiam continuar a fazer mais compras embora cansada,pois a rainha havia dado de presente vários vestidos das melhores marcas e inclusive o vestido de festa o qual está usando hoje. E sem o menor remorso deu a ela um colar de esmeraldas que até mesmo seu pai teria um enfarte se visse o preço. E foi quando ela começou a falar dessa mulher da Lua Mística, de como ela lembrava de sua amiga e que não a interpretasse mal , que ela sabia que eram pessoas diferentes mais ela queria ser sua amiga. Não era nem louca de recusar um pedido da rainha e ainda mais um como esse onde ela teria vários ganhos e nenhuma perda. Quando voltou para casa cheia de sacolas seu pai lhe deu um olhar torto e já ia começar todo um discurso de como não via a hora dela se casar para que seu marido se encarregasse de seus gastos e de como era irresponsável esbanjar tanto . Seu pai podia ser tão mesquinho às vezes mas ela logo disse que não gastou um tostão com tudo aquilo e seu pai se calou e a olhou como que se duvidando do que ouvira, foi quando ela pediu que se sentasse e escutasse as novidades . Durante toda a história o rosto de seu pai , foi de cético a interessado e logo seus olhos brilharam o que dizia que ele viu uma ótima oportunidade. Não seria tão rico se não fosse pelo menos esperto suficiente ao ver o quão afortunada ela foi. E incrivelmente ele a beijou e disse que claro que ficava feliz por ter feito essa amizade e que até daria a ela mais dinheiro quando saísse de novo com a rainha , não queria que parecesse pobre. E por isso estava ela aqui falando com o rei de Fanelia enquanto seu pai conversava com quantos membros reais ele pudesse e certamente fechando negócios.

E pela milésima vez ela se perguntou o que diria a Van , mas incrivelmente ele parecia não estar disposto a conversar , só a olhava com esse olhos inquietantes. Uma mistura de granada e rubi . De um todo ele era muito bonito, alto , musculoso, um sorriso matador enquanto a olhava. Como se soubesse o que ela tinha acabado de pensar. Realmente inquietante. Não agüentando mais a pressão de seu olhar ela se vira olha para a pista de dança e faz um comentário, que ela se felicita mentalmente depois por ser inocente, de alguém tímido e uma indireta discreta . De alguém que embora não saiba como agir não queira ir embora.

" Eu gosto de dançar e você?" ela olha rapidamente para ele e logo desvia o olhar , enquanto coloca suas mãos para frente , a deixando com um ar doce e tímido por sua vez. Se tudo que havia ouvido das conquistas de seu irmão estava certo era que nenhum homem resiste a uma mulher meiga , inexperiente e tímida.

" Eu adoro dançar, senhorita daria a honra de me acompanhar nessa dança. " disse Van oferecendo a ela sua mão, enquanto achava encantador seu jeito tímido e inseguro imaginando se ele realmente a convidaria. Como se não fosse , ele estava disposto a começar uma conversa para retê-la ao seu lado , e enquanto pensava em algo a dizer ela foi mais rápida e ele pensou que a tinha perdido mas quando a viu olhando o salão e depois timidamente falando pensou que estava com sorte dessa mulher tão pura ter ignorado sua falta de educação anterior.

Enquanto o casal se encaminhava para a pista de dança com um Van sorridente e uma Yuuki tímida , Dryden , Allen , Millerna , Chid e até Gaddes que estava num canto da sala de serviço ficaram prestando atenção em cada movimento do casal . E pensando se Fanelia iria ganhar uma rainha e Van a felicidade que todo mundo deseja a ele.

A festa acabou rápido para aqueles que estavam desfrutando e durante toda a noite Van e Yuuki continuaram juntos conversando e rindo o que atraiu olhares de algumas pessoas ao redor , pois Van não era visto assim a anos . Certamente ele ria , conversava com os amigos mas para uma desconhecida, estar conversando e o fazendo rir essa seria uma primeira vez em tempos .

Na hora de se despedir, Van acompanha Yuuki até sua carruagem enquanto Dryden acompanhado de Millerna , Allen de sua irmã e o pai de Yuuki seguem o casal a alguns passos de distancia. Yuuki se vira e se despede de todos , seu pai também .

Quando a carruagem já está a uma certa distancia do palácio e longe de ouvidos curiosos, a máscara de doçura e delicadeza de Yuuki desaba, ela suspira .

" Até que enfim acabou, não acredito que tive que suportar quase 5 horas disso".

" Do que está reclamando? Você parecia bem animada com aquele rapaz, que a propósito quem era? Alguém da nobreza de Fanelia imagino, pelo emblema real que usava."

" Sabe, se ele não fosse o rei eu realmente o deixaria falando sozinho depois de ouvir 3 vezes sobre aqueles pastos idiotas que ele tanto gosta, o que há de bom em tanto verde?"

Quando Yuuki disse a palavra rei , os olhos de seu pai se arregalam e ele agarra seu braço.

"Não se atreva a desperdiçar essa oportunidade, ele é o rei! Van Fanel ! mal posso acreditar que ele reparou em você!"

Yuuki se sentindo um pouco ofendida se afasta de seu pai e esfrega seu braço.

" Bem , pois ele reparou e não só ele como a rainha em pessoa fez questão de nos apresentar. O rei Dryden também parece que gostou de mim , embora Millerna tenha dito que eu pareço com uma amiga dela, a tal de Hitomi da Lua Mística."

" Você quer dizer Hitomi Kanzaki, a vidente da Lua Mística?"

"Sim , essa sujeitinha mesmo. " Seu pai agarra seu braço outra vez e coloca o dedo na frente de seu rosto.

" Nem pense em ofender essa mulher na frente de qualquer um deles! Está me ouvindo?" Yuuki abalada balança a cabeça em gesto positivo.

" Desculpe-me mas o que você não sabe é que ela era amiga íntima da rainha e do rei , e não só deles como de todos em serviço naquela época da guerra, suas previsões ajudaram os aliados a ganharem. Por isso que Van estava interessado em você ! Ouvi rumores de que eles tiveram algo mas que ela teve que voltar para casa e eles nunca mais se viram." Mesmo depois de tantos anos ele não poderia esquecer da época da guerra, quando perdeu sua doce Eliza, sua esposa amada o qual admirava por seus talentos e visão de futuro o que o ajudou a não perder os negócios e a vida naquela época difícil. Naqueles tempos procurou saber tudo o que podia do que estava acontecendo e uma coisa que aprendeu com os anos, que para um comerciante informação vale mais que ouro. E foi quando ouviu sobre essa vidente, no início não acreditou muito que fosse verdade , mas quando Gymelefs de Zaibach invadiram o casamento da princesa ele viu o quão importante ela era, para que um aliado declarasse abertamente guerra por causa de uma simples pessoa. Depois disso procurou ouvir tudo o que pode sobre ela, e várias vezes seu nome estava junto com o do rei de Fanelia. Ela era muito esperta pois só fez amigos importantes, se pudesse gostaria de tê-la conhecido. Alguém assim poderia ser muito útil e influente.

Seu pai se calou e continuou a pensar em todos os benefícios que sua semelhança poderia trazer , se eles realmente acreditassem que ela era como sua amiga , ela viraria rainha e ele entraria para nobreza , incluindo um futuro próspero para seus negócios e um casamento rentável para seu filho e quem sabe em um futuro para ele também pois era viúvo há muito tempo. Enquanto Yuuki aos poucos se acalmava e dirigia seus pensamentos a Van, e tendo planos de certa forma parecidos a de seu pai embora os dela eram voltados a Fanelia e de como ela era perfeitamente adequada a ser rainha.

No palácio...

"Então era isso que vocês estavam tramando?" disse Van enquanto observava a carruagem seguir seu caminho e levando a bela dama que o cativou.

" Do que está falando? " disse Dryden ajeitando seu óculos e tentando provocar Van.

" Certo, e aposto que só eu percebi a semelhança dela com Hitomi?" dessa vez Milerna respondeu .

"Bem, Van não parece que você esteja aborrecido pelo contrário , então vou ser sincera , a conheço a pouco tempo e realmente não sei nada sobre ela mas achei que seria uma boa idéia e..." ela para de falar quando vê a mão de Van levantada, _talvez não esteja tão feliz assim._

" Van, não brigue com Millerna, todos nós queremos ver você feliz só pensamos que você gostaria de conhecê-la." Disse Allen

" Quer dizer então que todos vocês sabiam sobre ela?" vendo todos afirmarem sim com a cabeça ele suspira .

_Realmente ... se não soubesse melhor pensaria que estão querendo me fazer de bobo._

" Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei feliz em conhecê-la ,ela é encantadora mas da próxima vez não planejem nada do gênero, não me tratem como se ainda fosse um adolescente."

_Mas pela primeira vez em anos, passei uma noite inteira sem pensar na Hitomi, não me senti sozinho e incompleto. Pergunto-me se isso realmente é algo bom. _

Na Terra ...

Durante todo o dia Hitomi se sentiu inquieta como se algo de errado fosse acontecer . Mas ela não sabia o que poderia ser e isso a perturbava. Quando a noite chegou essa sensação piorou e ela não sabia mais o que fazer e igual a muitas vezes foi para seu piano , tentar tocar algo para colocar suas emoções para fora. Depois que voltou de Gaia , uma de suas colegas da escola lhe contou que ia entrar em curso para aprender a tocar flauta e ela lhe perguntou se não estaria interessada , ia recusar imediatamente pois nunca se interessou muito nisso mas logo imaginou que poderia tentar aprender algo e que seria uma distração bem vinda .

Logo no primeiro dia de aula andando pelo corredor do curso ela escutou uma música linda , e seguiu em direção ao som. Acabou parando de frente a uma sala com um piano enorme e um rapaz tocando com os olhos fechados parecendo estar em outro mundo. O que a lembrou dela mesma , e depois de conversar com ele e dele ter dito : " Quando fecho os olhos e toco, deixo minha mente viajar e é como se eu não estivesse mais aqui e sim no meu próprio mundo particular. Ou quando quero simplesmente esquecer de tudo a minha volta eu venho aqui e toco. " E ela instantaneamente se identificou com o instrumento, queria aprender a tocá-lo pois sabia que para ela seria uma salvação nos dias mais triste e depressivos quando tudo a sufocava. E hoje após anos ela toca toda vez que quer esvaziar sua mente e viaja ao som da música para se acalmar . Sempre quando ela vai a seu mundo particular ela vê Gaia , suas árvores, suas flores , sua gente , seus lagos , todas as paisagens mais incríveis que ela desfrutou durante suas viagens . Como todas as vezes ela se surpreende em como Gaia se tornou querida a ela sem ela mesmo perceber.

Após terminar , ela se sentiu mais leve a inquietação parou e ela suspirou . Talvez tudo esteja ficando de mais, ela não podia seguir vivendo assim , como ela sabia que Van também não poderia viver sempre pensando nela e que provavelmente já tenha até alguém. Ela balança a cabeça com uma negativa e pensa: _não, Van não me esqueceu , nossas conversas diminuíram verdade, mas nós conversamos mês passado. Bem, não foi exatamente uma conversa foi uma frase mas já é algo e nada indicava alguém._

E se desligando de pensamentos perturbadores como esse ela foi para cama dormir , não querendo mais pensar no que ela sabia que era inevitável tanto para ela quanto para ele . Se ela não voltasse para Gaia, uma hora ou outra eles se separariam de vez .

* * *

**Estou emocionada, o fim do segundo capítulo! Sério, ficou grande assim porque tinha que desenvolver alguns personagens. Quando pensei em fazer essa fic tive em mente uma parte que acredito que demorará só mais um capítulo para chegar por lá ( espero eu ¬¬ ) . Só espero chegar a principal parte antes de começar a faculdade t.t . **


	3. Destino

Destino

Após alguns meses da festa de aniversário do príncipe de Asturia, Yuuki se tornou bem conhecida pois começou a freqüentar o castelo regularmente, se tornando amiga íntima da rainha e começou uma relação bem estreita com o rei de Fanelia, durante o tempo em que permaneceu em Asturia, que parecia cada vez mais gostar de sua companhia. Van ficou em Asturia por quase um mês e rumores sobre os dois logo começaram, mas eventualmente Van teve que voltar para Fanelia.

Quando chegou em Fanelia os conselheiros reais já estavam informados sobre um suposto relacionamento e questionaram Van sobre sua autenticidade. Van surpreso pela rapidez com que os rumores avançaram não ficou muito confortável com a situação e não respondeu claramente as perguntas, dizendo que isso era assunto só seu e quando fosse necessário diria algo. E para sua surpresa os conselheiros resolveram não se aprofundar no assunto e eles pareciam bastante felizes para irritação de Van.

Isso porque na opinião dos conselheiros seu rei estava mesmo interessado e se a dita yuuki passasse pela aprovação deles , Fanelia teria uma rainha e os problemas sobre herdeiros estaria resolvido. Isso tudo porque Van disse quando e não negou estar interessado o que realmente já era algo na opinião deles.

Em Asturia

" Olá Millerna! Pronta para irmos ? "

" Oh! Oi Yuuki, quase."

Enquanto Yuuki espera Millerna terminar de se arrumar para irem fazer compras, Allen foi a sala de estudos privada para conversar com Dryden enquanto esperava por Millerna.

"Dryden? "

"Aqui! Debaixo dessa pilha de livros."

" Homem, o que faz aí? "

"Oh, nada de mais só estou procurando por uma passagem sobre os Draconianos que achei interessante."

" Tente não se obcecar mais com isso, depois de todos esses anos você não se satisfez?Não acredito que aja mais nada para sabermos."

"Ora, isso não é uma obsessão! Uma civilização inteira extinta, acredito que poderia passar o resto da minha vida estudando sobre eles e nunca conheceria tudo!"

"Você sabe o que quis dizer, eu não disse que não havia mais nada sobre eles , disse que não havia mais nada para _nós_ sabermos."

Dryden lhe dar um olhar significativo e disse " Sei o que quer dizer e não pretendo passar o resto de meus dias atrás de Atlantis, só me lembrei dessa passagem e quis saber mais sobre ela."

" Mas porque agora? Depois de tantos anos.?" Perguntou Allen com o cenho franzido .

" Não sei, depois de um tempo da Guerra ter acabado fiquei meses para conseguir livros e qualquer coisa sobre Atlantis, mas com o tempo eles ficaram guardados acumulando pó. Realmente não sei porque agora... por que será?" disse Dryden que parecia falar consigo mesmo ao invés de Allen.

"Não seria por causa da Yuuki?"

"Embora Yuuki me faça lembrar de Hitomi, elas são duas pessoas completamente diferentes. E se me permita falar , elas são como pólos opostos , enquanto Hitomi acreditava na verdade das palavras e dos sentimentos a Yuuki ... bem .. você entendeu." Dryden disse dando a Allen um olhar sério por cima dos óculos.

" Sim, também vejo isso." Allen respondeu a pergunta silenciosa, ele já havia conhecido muitas mulheres e percebia como algumas fingiam ser o que não eram para ganhar a confiança embora com Yuuki tenha sido difícil de acreditar e tenha levado um bom tempo para perceber. Ele só esperava que ela não fosse decepcionar Millerna o que ele achava muito difícil pela forma com que ela se apegou a garota e Van... bem ele não queria nem pensar.

Após alguns meses em Fanelia...

"Van-sama!" Merle gritava pelos corredores como de costume, hoje era o dia em que os convidados de Asturia chegariam, o país todo ansioso para chegada da futura rainha. Bah na opinião dela era só outra garota mimada querendo virar rainha, como se não bastasse já as garotas do reino se jogando em cima de seu Lord , ainda tinha mais essa e o pior era que os conselheiros estavam apoiando sem nem mesmo terem a visto ainda, tudo isso porque ela era rica, muito rica e aparentemente amiga da rainha de Asturia. Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo e se não bastasse isso, pelo que Van disse ela ainda era parecida com a Hitomi. Já não gostava do aspecto disso.

"Sim, Merle o que eles querem dessa vez?" disse Van já cansado .

Merle dando um pulo, vira e vê Van saindo de um dos cômodos . " Van-sama! Os convidados chegaram."

" Por que não me disse antes?" e com isso ele corre pelos corredores para a entrada do castelo. Fazia meses que não via Yuuki embora tenham se correspondido por cartas algumas vezes e ele estava ansioso para vê-la. E de certa forma um pouco triste pois sempre acabava lembrando de Hitomi e se sentia um pouco desconfortável, não era como se ele a estivesse traindo mas mesmo assim ... balançando a cabeça , Van segue pelo corredor decidido a não pensar sobre isso, já havia pensado bastante no assunto antes de convidar Yuuki para passar um tempo em Fanelia e resolveu que já era hora de continuar em frente. O difícil seria o depois ...

Semanas voaram para Van e Yuuki que começavam a se conhecerem melhor, passeios no jardim, piqueniques , conversas sobre o luar. E Van estava mais tranqüilo pois até os conselheiros o deixavam mais em paz, dando tempo livre para que ele pudesse fazer suas refeições com seus convidados. Um dos poucos problemas era o pai de Yuuki, um fanfarrão que só se interessava em ganhar dinheiro e só se importava com o que desse lucro. Ainda não sabia como Yuuki podia ter um pai assim, sendo ela o oposto mas também não conhecia sua mãe. Ela havia morrido na guerra enquanto Yuuki tinha apenas 12 anos. E Van ainda se lembrava muito bem daquela época, e de todo o sofrimento que Zaibach trouxe.

E no desconhecimento de Van, os empregados do castelo começavam algum boatos de como Yuuki era, como seus humores mudavam e como ela tratava mal a algumas criadas.

Merle que não havia gostado da garota antes, depois de vê-la gritando com uma empregada por ter tropeçado e molhado seu vestido, já a detestava. Mas parecia que ela tinha jogado um feitiço em Van e nos conselheiros reais. Ou pensando bem , ela fingia muito bem se não tivesse visto não teria acreditado, a garota parecia ter dupla personalidade na frente de alguns ela era doce, gentil e meiga na frente dos criados ela era rude, esnobe.

_Agora vem a parte difícil, mas ela precisa saber. Ela tem que ser a primeira a ficar sabendo, não seria justo, de alguma forma tenho que falar com ela. _

E assim Van fecha os olhos e segura o pingente apertado e foca todos os seus pensamentos em Hitomi, todas as lembranças que eles compartilharam, e sem perceber acaba dormindo no telhado.

Na Terra...

Hitomi se prepara para dormir e não pela primeira vez pensa em tudo o que ocorreu durante o dia, já fazia muito tempo em que um sentimento estranho a assolava de tempos em tempos como se algo estivesse errado, e ela ficava durante a noite pensando no que poderia ser, e nunca descobria nada do que tivesse acontecido durante o dia explicasse essa sensação. Era quase uma premonição, algo estranho que ficava no fundo de sua mente e que só resolvia a atormentar de tempos em tempos. Não sabia explicar o que era mas de vez em quando acordava chorando e triste como se uma parte dela estivesse indo embora. Não gostava de pensar sobre isso, ela não sabia o que era e até mesmo quando pensava em Van ela esperava que ele estivesse bem, se ele não estivesse ela saberia. E com um suspiro, ela se deitou confortavelmente em sua cama ,se cobriu com seus lençóis e esperou ter um sonho com ele.

Eu estava sentada na grama, com o vento soprando em meus cabelos, o por do sol distante. Estava um clima agradável, eu podia ouvir as ondas do mar abaixo de mim, e foi quando percebi que esse lugar me era familiar.

O cheiro da grama... Van?

E foi quando eu o vi, aparecendo com suas asas abertas voando em minha direção. Meu coração parou , ele era o mesmo da ultima vez que eu estava em Gaea, não podia acreditar me levantei e corri em direção aos seu braços.

Eu estava voando, estava em alguma parte de Gaea que não sabia identificar. Havia um penhasco bem em minha frente, podia ouvir o som do mar as minhas costas e algo me fazia não olhar para trás. Então segui em frente, meu coração acelerado sem motivo, estava ansioso e foi quando eu a vi, linda como antes, estava sentada na grama, seus cabelos pareciam dourados com a luz do por dor sol, quase parei e foi quando ela olhou para cima e nosso olhos se encontraram. Olhos verdes tão profundos, os mais belos que eu já vi e que verei, eles me falavam de mistérios que nunca descobriria, me transmitiam paz e um amor que queria me afogar neles. Apressei-me em direção a ela com meus braços esticados, um convite silencioso que ela logo correspondeu se jogando em meus braços, a abracei forte e nos envolvi com minhas asas, não havia ninguém nos olhando mas era como se eu pudesse segurá-la só para mim . Agora em meus braços, não desejava mais nada além dela, de ficar aqui com ela para sempre.

E foi quando eu lembrei que isso não era real, estava sonhando. Ela não era real , a mesma aparência de anos atrás não era possível, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos ela se afastou e disse meu nome, quase desejei nunca acordar. Era como o mais doce sabor, meu nome dito quase que como um suspiro, e levado pela brisa. Ela era tudo que eu queria e que não podia ter, esforcei-me para sentar, tínhamos que conversar e eu sabia que ela pressentia que precisávamos conversar.

Estávamos sentados na grama, ele parecia triste, olhava para frente e evitava me olhar. Ele queria me dizer algo, e eu já sabia o que provavelmente seria, não queria que ele dissesse as palavras , porque quando ele as dissesse estaria acabado. Eu não poderia fingir nunca tê-las ouvido, não queria que tudo isso acabasse , depois de tanto tempo eu podia vê-lo ,ouvi-lo . Quando ele me viu e disse meu nome, senti meu coração parar , era quase que como uma reverencia, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser que tinha que abraçá-lo , senti-lo perto de mim, queria me esquecer em seus braços. Mas agora aqui sentado ao meu lado, eu sabia, sabia que meu coração se despedaçaria com as próximas palavras que saísse de sua boca. Nesse momento queria ser surda, queria ser o vento, queria ir para bem longe e mesmo assim estar bem perto dele.

Ele me olha e diz meu nome, mas dessa vez é como uma despedida, ficamos nos olhando. Logo ele fecha os olhos, depois de alguns minutos quando os abre eles estão brilhantes, reluzindo a tristeza e a dor que com certeza me transmitiria com o que fosse falar. Quando ouvi as primeiras palavras já pude sentir as lágrimas , me esforcei para conte-las não queria que ele as visse tudo iria se tornar muito mais difícil, mas não pude. Percebi como a primeira caia sobre minhas bochechas e ele a olhava mas não desviou o olhar . Continuei a ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para falar , era triste mas provavelmente essas seriam as ultimas palavras que diríamos um para o outro.

Eu a estava ferindo, queria poder impedir tudo que estava acontecendo, via com ela lutava com as lágrimas, vi com desespero com uma escorregava sobre sua tocá-la, queria afastar essas lágrimas mas se a tocasse não conseguiria falar mais. Quis parar mas não podia , não era justo para ela que eu parasse e alongasse seu sofrimento, ela parecia entender e não desviou o olhar de mim. Contei tudo que precisava ser dito, não pude nem queria esconder, no fundo sabíamos que um dia teríamos que nos separar. Eu precisava continuar com minha vida, assim como ela devia continuar com a dela. Ficaríamos com pessoas diferentes, amaríamos pessoas mesmo assim, eu ainda a queria,se pudesse ficar com ela, não pediria por mais nada mas é cruel o destino, que nos uniu para logo depois nos separar. Mais assim que eram as coisas e há muito tempo eu aprendi essa lição.

Não podia parar as lágrimas, e agora nem mais tentava. Quando ele parou de falar, olhei para frente, o céu parecia ter ficado mais escuro se adequando a meu estado. Não sabia mais o que fazer, não queria me separar dele e mesmo assim entendia nossa situação. Estávamos perto, eu podia sentir o calor de sua pele, podia sentir o seu cheiro, podia tocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo sabia que não era real. Estávamos tão perto e tão longe que era doloroso o olhar. Nosso tempo junto estava acabando via com tristeza como o dia se acabava e a noite começava, não sabia explicar mas quando visse a lua mística no céu, quando as duas luas brilhassem esse sonho acabaria.

O olhei e disse as mesmas palavras de anos atrás e que continham toda a verdade dos meus sentimentos,e agora mais do que nunca resumiriam tudo que eu queria expressar .

" Nunca vou esquecer de você, mesmo quando eu estiver velha."

"Hitomi..."

Suas palavras as mesmas de antes , mas só agora percebi a profundidade delas. Ela não estava apenas fazendo uma promessa, ela estava me dizendo seus sentimentos. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas, suas bochechas rosadas e molhadas e eu não podia pensar em nada que fosse mais lindo que ela nesse momento, a abracei bem forte e pela milésima vez não queria que esse momento acabasse. Ela ainda chorava podia sentir suas lágrimas em meu pescoço, eu queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Eu nunca a esqueceria como ela a mim, seríamos uma lembrança um para o outro. E assim ficamos até que o dia escureceu e a lua mística brilhou distante. Ela se afastou e me olhou, seus olhos verdes me dizia tudo o que eu queria saber, eles me transmitiam tudo o que ela estava sentindo, eu sabia que era a hora dela partir. Nos levantamos e uma luz azul a cobriu e ela foi levada para lua mística, foi levada para longe de Gaea e de mim.

Abri meus olhos e estava em casa, no meu quarto. Lágrimas ainda caiam, e pensei que só tinha sonhado mas eu sabia que não era um simples sonho por mais que queria negar, estava ali , era a verdade. Deixei que toda a dor que estava sentindo saísse, não me importava em segurar mais minhas lágrimas, mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda doía. Mas pelo menos pude vê-lo uma última vez.

Em Fanelia ...

Os dias se passaram sem muitas mudanças, mas todos percebiam como seu rei estava meio deprimido, como se tivesse perdido alguém especial. Seus encontros com Yuuki pareciam não afetá-lo como antes. E todos esperavam que isso fosse só uma fase .

_Sei que fiz a coisa certa. Mas meus sentimentos por ela são mais fortes até mesmo do que eu achava. Merle está certa não posso pensar em Yuuki como se ela fosse a Hitomi, não é justo para elas. _

Com o tempo passando, Van e Yuuki continuaram com seus passeios e conversas e logo formaram uma amizade e Van decidiu que estava na hora de oficializar sua relação. Ele se sentia confortável com ela, e em paz . Convocou seus conselheiros e disse as novidades.

Yuuki por outro lado estava radiante, mal acreditava que Van a havia pedido em casamento ela ainda podia recordar de como ele havia feito uma surpresa.

Estavam no jardim conversando e aproveitaram para fazer um piquenique por ali mesmo, foram para perto do lago, que ficava no fim do jardim e no começo da floresta . Enquanto apreciavam a calma e o por do sol ele se virou de repente, segurou sua mão e perguntou:

"Yuuki, você é tudo que eu posso esperar de uma rainha, você é doce, amável, inteligente. Você aceita se casar comigo?"

Ela o olhou com os olhos bem abertos e sua voz de repente sumiu, seu coração estava acelerado e quando achou sua voz ela disse: "Claro, sim aceito."

E foi então que se beijaram , foi o primeiro beijo que compartilharam desde que se conheceram e para Yuuki o primeiro beijo que ela já dera na vida. Já havia flertado muitas vezes mas nunca havia deixado alguém se aproximar, pois ninguém era suficientemente digno para ela permitir tal coisa.

Olhando pela janela de seu quarto, ela viu Merle molhando algumas flores.

_Se não fosse por essa gata imprestável, eu não teria que me conter tanto._

E com um sorriso malicioso ela continuou a observar como Merle era cuidadosa enquanto trabalhava , era obvio que a gata tinha um afeto a essas plantas. Coisa que Yuuki não consegui entender porque era só mais umas flores, mas de fato não dava a mínima. Quando viu que Merle já saía do jardim , saiu de seu quarto e foi para lá.

_Essa maldita gata vai se arrepender de sempre ficar no meu caminho!_ E com isso cortou todas as flores que ela viu, algumas azuis , outras brancas e fez um belo buque . Sabendo que Millerna apareceria pela tarde ela decidiu que isso seria um bonito presente para dar a sua amiga além de ser uma boa desculpa para mostrar aquela gata que ela pode fazer o que quiser. Já era quase rainha, já era mais do que tempo de Merle aprender seu lugar.

Quando a carruagem de Asturia se apresentava no palácio , Merle , Van , Yuuki e seu pai e alguns conselheiros estavam a espera para dar as boas vindas . Yuuki estava com um belo buque em sua mãos e Merle ficou com os olhos arregalados enquanto um senso de pavor passava por seu corpo.

_Não! Não pode ser! Não minhas flores que estou cultivando desde que plantei as sementes, essa .. essa garota! _

"Yuuki, um buque ? " disse Van olhando o buque com um olhar curioso.

" Oh , achei uma boa idéia dar a Millerna como um presente, sei que ela vai gostar. E também queria dar a ela algo que eu mesma fiz, achei que seria melhor do que comprar algo."

" Onde você pegou essas flores?" perguntou Merle com os olhos cerrados e feroz.

" Ah, as colhi no jardim , não são lindas?" disse com um melhor ar de inocência que podia e cheirou as flores .

" Você sua...!" disse Merle partindo para cima dela mas não chegou nem a encostar nela pois Van já havia a segurado.

"Merle ! O que há com você?"

"Van-sama! São minhas flores! Ela fez isso de propósito! Ela sabia como eu gostava delas !"

" Como eu ia saber disso? Você mal conversa comigo? Eu só queria dar um presente a Millerna, como ia saber que não podia pegar algumas flores no jardim?"

Van olha para Yuuki que estava com os olhos já marejados e suspira , não havia como ela ter feito isso de propósito.

" Merle, ela não fez de propósito, se você parece com sua implicância e conversasse com ela , ela saberia como você gostava dessas flores e isso não teria acontecido". Disse Van sério.

"Mas ela fez isso de propósito! Está dizendo que a culpa é minha agora? Foi..."

"Merle! Você não é mais criança e temos convidados chegando." Van disse sem humor para mais discussão e virou para Yuuki oferecendo seu braço.

" Não se preocupe Yuuki, você pode colher quantas flores você quiser do jardim, eu nem ao menos tinha pensado em oferecer algo a eles. " O que na opinião de Van era uma coisa boa, pois ele não era atento a esses detalhes outro motivo de porque ter uma rainha era bom, ela cuidaria das coisas que ele esquecesse.

Merle não podia acreditar, a sonsa e cretina estava grudada em Van e feliz enquanto que ela recebia os olhares não amistosos dos conselheiros e um olhar mortal do pai de Yuuki que ouviram toda a conversa, se não fosse porque era Millerna que chegava, já haveria ido embora há muito tempo.

" Van! Yuuki! Há quanto tempo!" disse Millerna assim que saiu da carruagem e foi abraçar sua amiga.

"Millerna ! que saudades " disse Yuuki com sinceridade , tinha realmente gostado de Millerna, e ela era uma boa amiga.

Enquanto as duas se abraçavam , Dryden e Allen conversavam com Van e Merle , enquanto Mahad ficava olhando tudo a seu redor.

"Merle o que há com você?" disse Minori uma empregada com a qual Merle se tornou amiga durante os últimos meses, a conheceu logo após ter visto como Yuuki a humilhava.

" O que mais seria Minori? É aquela garota de novo! Como pode Van-sam ser tão cego? Será que ele não vê como ela é de verdade? E ainda por cima ele a defende! Como se fosse eu que estivesse errada! Ela pode muito bem lembrar a Hitomi mas nunca Hitomi faria algo assim nem mesmo quando nós não nos dávamos bem! " disse Merle com os olhos tristes e cheios de lágrimas.

Minori que já ouvia sobre Hitomi muitas vezes, já tinha se afeiçoado a garota embora nunca tenha a conhecido e sabendo como ela havia ajudado Fanelia e Gaea sem nem mesmo esperar por alguma retribuição só ajudava a aumentar o respeito que já tinha pela vidente.

"Merle , o amor é assim mesmo, não fique assim, talvez ela seja ainda muito imatura mas com o tempo quando ela for rainha vai aprender a ser mais amável" isso esperava Minori,disse tentando acalmar Merle.

" Há! Claro Minori, claro quando as vacas voarem né? E ele não a ama! Ele só pensa que ela é uma boa opção porque ele acha que nunca vai amar outra pessoa! E provavelmente não vai..." disse Merle olhando para o chão triste. _Se somente você estivesse aqui Hitomi..._

"Vamos, vamos, vou preparar algo quente para você beber e anime-se quem sabe ele não perceba como ela é ? não é você mesma que fica sempre me dizendo que se você desejar forte o suficiente vai se realizar?"

"É o que Hitomi nos dizia..."

"Então devemos acreditar, ela não mentiria para você não acha?" disse animadamente .

Merle a olhou por um momento e pareceu se animar um pouco, com seu rabo balançando de um lado para o outro lhe deu um olhar esperançoso e disse: " Vai preparar um chocolate quente para mim? "

E com isso Minori riu e foi preparar o chocolate para sua amiga.

Os dias se passaram sem mais anormalidades, enquanto Dryden aproveitava para fazer seus negócios , Mahad brincava com Merle , Yuuki e Millerna saiam para fazer compras e de vez em quando levavam Mahad para conhecer Fanelia.

Merle ainda desejava que Van descobrisse como Yuuki na verdade era, ela já tinha percebido como Dryden e Allen pareciam já saber. Eles a tratavam normalmente como a qualquer outro, não era algo palpável era mais como um sentimento que ela tinha, os empregados em sua maioria já tinham percebido como sua futura rainha era e mesmo alguns ainda se queixando outros achavam que era normal pelo modo de como ela foi criada. Havia vezes ela passava a noite olhando para a lua mística e desejando, fazendo pedidos como se Hitomi fosse uma deusa e ela pudesse escutá-la, lembrando de como ela rezava ela quase riu. Ela não discutia mais com Yuuki, não era tola para fazer o que Yuuki provavelmente queria. E distraída não percebeu enquanto virava a esquina das paredes do palácio e trombou de frente com alguém . Levando os dois ao chão.

" Desculpe, eu não vi você" disse ainda sem olhar para quem era.

" É claro que não viu, sua gata nojenta!" olhando rapidamente para cima viu Yuuki consertando seu vestido e a olhando com desdém . _De todas as pessoas eu tinha que trombar logo com ela ? _

" Olhe não quero confusão, já vou!"

"Ora , Ora, já aprendeu então? Mais acredito que falta ainda algo, que tal você fazer uma reverencia para mim? Já que sou sua rainha."

Merle quase não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, ela podia ser a noiva de Van mas ainda não era rainha e sua rainha ela nunca seria, nunca aceitaria essa sujeitinha como tal.E com isso perdeu a paciência.

Enquanto isso na sala de estudos de Van...

" Van ? Está ocupado? " disse Millerna

"Oh, não já estava mesmo terminando. Entre por favor." Com isso ele se levanta e oferece a Milerna um assento .

" Não quero incomodar, só queria conversar com você, faz tempo que não temos um bom papo, só nos vemos na hora das refeições . Na verdade, pensando bem, nunca ficamos assim sozinhos."

" É verdade, mas como sabe ser rei ocupa muito tempo."

"Sim , claro e o resto que você tem você não quer desperdiçar longe da Yuuki" disse brincando.

"Não acredito que seja por isso que você está aqui" disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Na verdade, é sobre ela mesmo por que estou aqui." Disse sem nenhum traço de brincadeira.

"Van, sei que ela lembra Hitomi mas elas são pessoas diferentes, sei também que não devo me meter no que vocês dois decidem mas me preocupo com vocês, os dois são meus amigos e não desejo nada de ruim a vocês."

Van fecha os olhos e suspira.

"Agradeço pela preocupação mas não há porque, Yuuki será uma boa rainha e nós seremos felizes. Ela é tudo que eu posso esperar encontrar."

Millerna lhe deu um olhar estranho franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas mas não disse mais nada, sabia que insistir nesse assunto não levaria a nada.

"Bem, então que tal me acompanhar ao jardim? Acredito que queira sair um pouco desse lugar e Mahad ficará muito feliz de ter sua companhia, ele gosta muito de você." Disse olhando em volta do quarto para as estantes cheias de livros e com alguns mapas moldurados e pendurados nas paredes.

Sorrindo um pouco pela curiosidade que Millerna demonstrava olhando os mapas. Se levanta e oferece seu braço.

"Vamos, será ótimo respirar um ar diferente. Acredito que fico tempo demais nesse lugar"

O que não sabiam era que quando chegassem perto de seu destino, se surpreenderiam e nunca mais teriam a mesma opinião de uma pessoa que para os dois era preciosa.

Ouvindo a discussão Millerna e Van se aproximaram cautelosos, sem deixarem ser percebidos.

" Você acha mesmo que Van-sama vai deixar você fazer isso?" com o seu nome exposto Van já sabia quem estava discutindo, reconhecia suas vozes mas por algum motivo queria ouvir toda a conversa, já fazia tempo que ele aprendeu a seguir seus instintos, fazendo um sinal para Millerna se aproximaram mais da comoção silenciosamente.

" Van deixará eu fazer o que eu quiser! Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar em você? Não percebeu sua idiota que entre mim e você ele prefere a mim?" e com isso Merle já não queria mais se segurar se Van achasse que deveria a mandar embora que fosse mas pelo menos diria tudo a essa garota.

" Você se acha muito esperta enquanto engana a todo mundo! Mas eu sei quem você é eu e todos os empregados com quem você já mostrou sua verdadeira face! E é só questão de tempo para que todo mundo perceba!"

"Haha , você e os empregados? Que me importa vocês! Vocês tem mais é que fazer seus trabalhos de boca fechada! "

" Você acha que Van-sama vai aceitar o modo como você nos trata?"

"Ele vai aceitar o que eu quiser e ele nunca vai acreditar que eu fui capaz de dizer algo que ofendesse algum de vocês de propósito, porque é claro que sua amada Hitomi nunca faria isso " disse com deboche e continuou" E então , é lógico que eu também não faria isso ".

" Nem sequer ouse falar da Hitomi, ela é muito melhor que você! Ela nunca faria mal a ninguém e você não tem o direito de sequer falar o nome dela!"

" Ora , a maravilhosa e divina Hitomi, me poupe como se eu quisesse ser comparada com alguém amaldiçoado como ela! E não é minha culpa se vocês idiotas acham que eu pareça com ela, você acha que gosto dessa comparação? " sem deixar Merle falar continuou.

" Até mesmo Millerna diz essa idiotice, como se não bastasse isso ainda tenho que ouvir todas essas baboseiras de como ela era, que me importa como ela era! Se Millerna não fosse uma rainha já teria mandado ela calar a boca a muito tempo e Van com todo esse papo sobre esse maldito lugar! Depois que eu for rainha a primeira coisa que vou fazer é me livrar de você! Sua maldita! E colocar todos esse empregados fofoqueiros nos seus malditos lugares!" disse Yuuki esbaforida.

" Você não se importa com nada não é? Você só quer ser rainha e posar de boazinha. Você nem vê como as pessoas são, você nem se importa com os sentimentos deles. Millerna e Van-sama você só se importa do que vai conseguir deles também não é?" disse Merle com raiva.

" Sua tola , o que mais você esperava? Millerna é uma ótima amiga, claro não posso negar, todas as idas as lojas e roupas que ganhei valia a pena suportar um pouco de chateação. E Van foi um presente inesperado que o destino me deu, ele me dá oportunidade de ser rainha e entrar finalmente para a realeza." Disse com um ar de superior.

" Você sua ..." antes que pudesse completar a frase Yuuki lhe deu um tapa e vendo o olhar furioso de Merle começou a rir.

"Ora , quer me bater? Vá em frente! Assim poderei te mandar para longe daqui mais rápido" vendo o olhar de descrença de Merle completa." Deixe de ser idiota acha mesmo que Van vai acreditar que em você? " E nesse momento Van resolveu interferir.

"Ela não precisa me dizer nada." Disse dando Yuuki um olhar duro e frio.

" Van! Você ... Não era para você estar na sala de estudos essa hora?" disse meio chocada.

" Resolvi fazer companhia a Millerna" e assim Yuuki percebeu a figura atrás dele e ficou gelada, Millerna a olhava com lagrimas na bochecha e um olhar de espanto e tristeza.

Enquanto observavam a cena Millerna sentia como lágrimas formavam em seus olhos, não podia acreditar no que ouvia, sua amiga estava ali dizendo coisas que não espera ouvir nem de uma estranha.

"Van escute, não é o que está pensando eu..." Yuuki parou de falar quando viu que Van se afastou dela quando tentou segura-lo e agora levantava a mão, lhe dando um olhar enojado ele apenas disse: " Será melhor que você se prepare para voltar para casa." E saiu com passos largos pelo corredor.

Decepção , decepção era a única palavra que vinha em sua mente , como não pode ver como ela era? Tudo que haviam compartilhado era uma mentira, todas as conversar que tiveram era apenas ela respondendo o que ele queria ouvir.

_Como pude não ver que tudo era mentira? _Uma ilusão, uma ilusão do que ele esperava para o futuro.

E com pensamento tumultuosos como esse ele se trancou em seu quarto, tentando se isolar dos acontecimentos recentes.

Após toda a confusão Yuuki e seu pai voltaram para Asturia, o noivado foi desfeito embora o pai de Yuuki tenha tentado de tudo para melhorar a situação mas o que conseguia era piorar sempre que tentava oferecer algo em troca, e todos viam como o rei desprezava agora companhia de Yuuki . De início os conselheiros não estavam a favor do término mas depois de verem que não era uma simples briga entre o casal e que a futura rainha conseguiu ao mesmo tempo fazer inimizade com a rainha de Asturia apoiaram seu rei . Embora eles sempre estavam a perturbar seu rei , eles o admiravam, o respeitavam e queriam sua felicidade. Boa parte deles assumiram o cargo no governo de Van, após a guerra os conselheiros que não conseguiram sobreviver ao ataque em Fanelia foram substituídos passando o cargo a seus filhos .

Na Terra ...

Durante o mês seguinte ao sonho, Hitomi parecia um zumbi. Andava trsite pelos cantos e olhava para o céu sempre com um suspiro em seu lábios.

_Van... agora ele deve estar nos braços de outra, rindo e conversando ... vamos Hitomi não fique assim, ele está feliz e isso é o que importa , não acha? Ele está bem e feliz, e nos somos de mundos diferentes o que mais você esperava?_ _Que ficariam velhos e solteiros para sempre e até mesmo se fosse por ele , Fanelia precisa de uma rainha. E você também não quer ficar o resto dos seus dias sozinha, não é? _

Hitomi lembrando de todas as conversas que teve com Yukari, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto , tenta se animar, olha uma ultima vez pela janela de seu quarto a lua e resolve ir dormir, planejando realmente se divertir nas próximas duas semanas que tirou de folga do trabalho.

Yukari vendo como sua amiga estava durante o mês resolveu dar um basta na situação e ter uma conversa séria com Hitomi, ela ainda podia lembrar claramente como aconteceu.

Yukari havia voltado do trabalho e tinha passado no supermercado , animada com as sacolas ainda nas mãos entra em casa e vê Hitomi na varanda ,distante olhando para o céu. E ela para, e realmente olha para Hitomi reparando no seu pijama desmazelado, no rosto com sombras nos olhos e no cabelo desgrenhado. Suspira joga as bolsas de lado e vai com passos firmes até ela.

" Hitomi! Hitomi!" vendo que estava sendo ignorada resolve sacudi-la.

"Estou falando com você, Hitomi!"

" Oh, Yukari, okaeri." Dando um olhar exasperado ela responde.

"Quer parar com isso! Sei como se sente mas já chega, você já sofreu demais! Se ele já continuou com sua vida você também pode continuar com a sua! Já está mais do que na hora!"

Uma lágrima escorre pela bochecha de Hitomi e ela abraça sua amiga.

" Eu sei, eu sei , mais você é forte e vai superar, nada como o tempo para fazer a dor diminuir. Mas você precisa sair desse estado, até mesmo ele não iria querer ver você assim. "

"Eu sei Yukari mas.."

"Nada de "mas", tire umas férias do trabalho e vá viajar, melhor vamos viajar! Faz tempo que não saímos juntas e com o feriado logo aí podemos aproveitar o San-no festival! " disse animadamente.

" E quando voltarmos você verá que estará melhor,pronta para encarar uma nova fase da sua vida. "

Durante o festival Yukari e Hitomi riam, se divertiam, compravam souvenirs e comiam conversando felizes . Foi uma ótima idéia, mas quando passavam por uma rua Hitomi teve uma estranha sensação, algo a chamava. Quase podia sentir os impulsos de algo a puxando, e resolveu seguir .

" Yukari, você podia ir na frente , vi algo que me interessou, te encontro logo depois."

" Oh , eu posso ir com você."

" Não eu quero ir sozinha, não é nada de mais eu já volto. " Yukaria franze a sobrancelha e lhe dar um olhar estranho. Suspira e diz: " Tudo bem mas como você vai me encontrar?"

Hitomi sorri e diz: "Eu te encontro, e de qualquer forma me espere na próxima rua perto da barraquinha de temaki" .

E com isso segue em direção uma rua estreita, e cada vez que andava a sensação aumentava. Era quase físico quando ela parou na porta de uma loja, estava escura e parecia fechada mas não podendo evitar o impulso resolveu abrir a porta.

"Olá ? Alguém por aí? "

"Seja bem vinda!" disse uma senhora baixa segurando uma caixa e Hitomi deu um pequeno pulo .

"Oh, desculpe, eu bem... " não sabendo o que dizer ela olha para o chão.

" Não se preocupe, venha querida , olhe e veja se gosta de algo." Foi quando Hitomi olhou ao redor e viu os objetos que estavam a venda enquanto a senhora traçava uma lâmpada .

" A loja parece fechada, eu sei, mas eu gosto de mate-la pouco iluminada , para dar um clima sabe como é? Não se pode vender artigos como esses sem tentar dar algum mistério a eles."

" Sim, compreendo" disse vendo vasos, panos, pedras e vários outros artigos exotéricos ao redor.

"Aqui, olhe esses aqui, garanto que vai gostar." Disse a senhora mostrando um largo conjunto com vários anéis, mas um em especial chamou a atenção de Hitomi, era um anel parecendo antigo de prata com uma gema rosa . E logo que pôs os olhos nele ela sentiu uma lágrima descer por sua bochecha.

" Oh querida, o que ouve?"

"Eu ... não sei.. apenas ..." disse enxugando a lágrima e foi quando percebeu que não sentia mais os impulsos que a levaram a aquela loja.

" Esse anel, eu vou levá-lo."

" Claro deixe-me embrulhá-lo."

"Aqui , leve isso com você também"

"Oh ,mas eu não... eu não uso mais tarô."

" Porque não?"

" Eu parei de tentar prever o futuro"

" Bem mais isso não é motivo para deixar de usá-los, tarô não serve só para isso, ele tem muitas utilidades e em algumas ocasiões pode até confortá-la." Disse a senhora já embrulhando o tarô junto com a caixa do anel . E antes de Hitomi sair da loja ela segura sua mão e diz: " Seja feliz menina, não deixe de acreditar em seus sonhos, seu destino a aguarda."

Hitomi sai da loja se sentindo mais leve e confusa.

Enquanto vê a menina saindo de sua loja, ela suspira e pergunta a imagem de sua avó que apareceu ao seu lado : " Eu fiz a coisa certa, não é vovó? Era ela mesma ,não?"

Antes de sua avó morrer ela havia dito para guardar o anel, para que um dia a menina para qual a jóia foi destinada viria buscá-la . E mesmo depois de quase 40 anos ainda esperava para realizar o desejo de sua avó e agora mal podia acreditar que a menina que acabara de entrar era a que tanto tinha esperado. Quando pensou em dar um conjunto de cartas de tarô ainda estava receosa se havia feito a coisa certa, mas a reação da menina ao ver o anel e a afirmação de que já havia usado as cartas antes, foi o suficiente para convencê-la de que tinha que ser essa menina. De todas as lojas que poderia entrar por que entrara logo na sua ? E mesmo não mostrando mais interesse pelos artigos, só podia ser o destino que a trouxe aqui.

Em Fanelia ...

Van estava no telhado olhando para Lua Mítica depois de muito pensar , sabia que o maior responsável por tudo que ocorreu foi ele mesmo. Não podia culpar Yuuki, porque foi ele que a pediu em casamento.

_Hitomi, queria que estivesse aqui... talvez tenha sido minha culpa , queria enxergar nela você, não queria ver de verdade. Querer enxergar suas qualidades em outras pessoas esse foi meu erro..._

_Toda vez que me lembro do nosso sonho, de como te fiz sofrer... se pudesse remediar isso. _

_Hitomi..._

Em Zaibach ...

" Então Geneus, está tudo pronto? " disse um homem alto usando uma capa preta para seu subordinado.

" Sim, senhor, estou aumentando a atração deles." Disse Geneus , mexendo em uma máquina com vários dispositivos eletrônicos.

Na Terra...

Hitomi estava em seu quarto olhando pela milésima vez para o anel, que agora estava em seu dedo médio da mão direita. A pedra rosa incrustada era tão parecida a de seu colar que quase podia dizer que vieram do mesmo lugar. O que seria impossível já que seu colar veio de Atlantis.

Com essa conclusão ela franze a sobrancelhas e vira de bruços na cama, a tempo de ver uma pena caindo logo ao seu lado. Paralisada por um momento, com os olhos esbugalhados e quando tenta segurá-la ela some.

_Van..? Não , mas por que? Não pode ser..._

Com o coração a mil por hora, ela pega sua bolsa e sai correndo de casa. Seguindo para onde ela havia sido levada a Gaea pela primeira vez, enquanto esperava o ônibus chegar ao santuário, ela mal podia se conter. Não se importava que já era de noite e que havia esfriado consideravelmente, não se incomodava com o olhar que alguns passageiros a dava . Ela só pensava que ele a estava chamando, que ela voltaria a Gaea, e com uma certeza que não sabia explicar.

Correndo pelos degraus ela chega ao mesmo ponto onde foi levada pela primeira vez e diz :

" Van ! Eu quero voltar a ver você! "

E com isso uma luz azul surge no céu e ela sorri enquanto é levitada e levada para seu destino.

* * *

**O San-no Festival que eu coloquei realmente existe, ele ocorre entre 10 e 16 de junho e é o terceiro maior festival de Tóquio. Configura 30 santuários xintoístas portáteis, através de 50 ruas, vendendo vários artigos de souvenirs e lanches tradicionais.**

**Aposto que a maioria de vocês pensaram que eu usaria o relacionamento do Van e da Yuuki, até o final da fic ou pelo menos desenvolvido mais a relação deles. Bem, espero não ter cortado muito mas acredito que no fim esse capítulo ficou bom.**

**E por favor reviews!**

**Até a próxima ^^ ! ; )**


	4. Zaibach parte 1

** Este capítulo vou dedicar a Chocola-chan, obrigada pela review e pela mensagem ^^ . Eu disse que iria postar só quando entrasse de férias mas bem, resolvi postar um pouco antes. As coisas estão meio complicadas aqui com as provas da facul mas consegui um tempinho e finalmente vou postar. **

** Espero que gostem, até a próxima ^^ ! **

* * *

Em Fanelia...

"Hitomi? Hitomi!" Quando Van avista o pilar de luz azul ao longe, ele sai correndo em direção a ele. Não se importando que esteja tão distante.

"Van-sama? Van-sama!" Ren um dos quatro generais de Fanelia, avista Van correndo na entrada do palácio e vai atrás para saber o que está acontecendo. Durante a reconstrução ele virou o braço direito do rei e depois de provar sua qualificação com a espada, conseguiu o posto de general.

"Van-sama, o que está acontecendo?" pergunta enquanto eles correm pelas ruas do reino.

"Hitomi! Ela voltou!" diz Van com um sorriso no rosto.

Ren que já ouvira sobre a misteriosa mulher que ajudou Gaea e principalmente Fanelia, estando ao lado de seu rei quando eles não podiam . E mais Van já havia mencionado seu nome poucas vezes a ele mas em todas elas, ficou claro o sentimento que ele tinha pela moça. Embora estivesse feliz em ver seu amigo contente , deveria impedi-lo. E com isso, agarra o braço de seu rei e o detém.

"O que está fazendo? Largue-me!"

"Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que saia de Fanelia."

" O que pensa que está fazendo? Largue-me, isso é uma ordem! " disse Van sem paciência e se soltando do aperto em seu braço.

" Por favor, Van-sama, você sabe a que distância ela está? Se o pilar de luz que vi indica onde ela está, não acredito que consiga chegar até lá a pé, meu rei. " disse Ren, curvando sua cabeça.

Se fosse qualquer outro que tentasse detê-lo, Van já teria se desfeito do indivíduo mas como era Ren, ele apenas o olha e tenta fazer sentido nas palavras que ouvira. Tinha ficando tão feliz em saber que ela voltara que não pensou em mais nada. Ninguém mais ousaria detê-lo em seu próprio reino mas Ren era um dos quatros generais e um amigo de Van, mais um motivo do porquê ele estar ficando com mais raiva a cada minuto que passava enquanto entendia o que Ren estava dizendo.

Olhando em direção aonde o pilar de luz estivera ele suspira.

"Vou providenciar tudo para que possamos partir o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso alguém precisa avisar aos conselheiros." Disse dando um olhar sugestivo para Van.

" Tudo bem..." disse enquanto dava meia volta e partia apressadamente de volta ao castelo com Ren em seus calcanhares.

No palácio...

" Vou sair em uma jornada, não, não sei quanto tempo vou levar nem sei quando vou voltar. Cuidem do reino enquanto isso." Disse Van quando o ultimo dos conselheiros havia finalmente chegado e dito isso se levanta e vai em direção a porta, aproveitando a distração deles enquanto todos o olham chocados . Mas logo que viram ele colocando a mão na maçaneta saíram de seu estupor e começaram a falar todos juntos.

" Meu rei você não pode..."

" Onde vai..."

" Como assim não sabe quando.."

" Silêncio!" disse voltando-se lentamente para eles.

"Eu disse que vou em uma viagem e que é para vocês tomarem conta de Fanelia em minha ausência. O que há de tão difícil para entender?" disse Van tentando controlar seu temperamento.

" Mas meu rei, não pode nos dizer aonde vai? E porque tamanha pressa?"

" Ainda não sei exatamente aonde vou mas é importante que eu chegue o mais rápido possível". Mesmo sabendo que isso só complicaria as cosias, resolveu não mentir. Não via o porque deveria, se ele quisesse sair , sairia e ninguém poderia impedir.

" Veja, Van-sama, seja razoável a essa hora da noite e sem saber quantos dias ficará fora. Não podemos compreender o que você está planejando." Disse um dos conselheiros depois de dar uma olhada aos outros em busca de alguma resposta mas recendo só encolhimentos de ombros.

" Vocês não necessitam saber de nada, basta tomar conta de Fanelia enquanto estiver fora. Para que vocês servem afinal!"

" Sinto muito dizer isso meu rei mas você não pode simplesmente sair assim, há assuntos pendentes para essa semana . Assuntos importantes para o reino, vossa majestade não esqueceu que um representante de Asturia virá essa semana, esqueceu?"

Enquanto Van está calado , com suas mãos em forma de punhos o conselheiros aproveita para continuar.

" Depois de resolvidos os assuntos, você terá todo o tempo para ir onde vossa majestade desejar. E poderá até ir com a Crusade , acredito que Allen-dono não se importará e a viajem será mais rápida. " dito isso os conselheiros ao redor ficaram notavelmente mais calmos e nod concordaram com essa opinião.

Por outro lado Van não concordava com a opinião deles e queria sair imediatamente. Embora no fundo ele compreendesse a situação.

" Não tenho todo esse tempo!" disse teimosamente.

" Com todo o respeito vossa majestade, mas não estamos mas na época da Guerra. Quando você podia ir e vir aonde quisesse e quando quisesse, Fanelia está reconstruída e seu reino precisa de você. Não estamos pedindo muito, só alguns poucos dias, no máximo uma semana."

Van queria bater a porta na cara deles, virar as costas e ir atrás de Hitomi mas ele sabia que não podia, como seu conselheiro amavelmente tinha esclarecido ele não podia abandonar seu reino , pensou irritadamente. _Velhas raposas que só servem para me azucrinar..._

Se saísse mesmo que escondido o tratado com Asturia ao qual eles estavam esperando estaria perdido e a rota que queria usar facilitaria muito a negociação de produtos, e era de importância para os cidadãos de Fanelia. Estava com as mãos amarradas.

Em uma cidade vizinha a Zaibach...

Gilda e Kai acabavam de se despedir da caravana com a qual viajam e estavam conversando tranquilamente quando um pilar de luz surgiu do nada próximo a eles.

" Mas o que é isso?" pergunta Gilda enquanto tenta controlar seu cavalo.

Poucos minutos após, a luz desaparece e tudo volta aparentemente ao normal.

" Gilda-sama, quer que eu dê uma olhada na região para saber se está tudo bem?"

"Sim , Kai melhor termos certeza que não há nada nos esperando escondido por aí mas tenha cuidado."

Balançando a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo Kai desce do cavalo e entra na mata. Sendo um catman, ele é muito mais rápido e sigiloso que um homem normal o que o torna muito eficiente nesse tipo de serviço. E não demorou muito para ele se deparar com uma mulher desmaiada no meio da floresta. Ela tinha cabelos compridos, usava umas roupas esquisitas mas cheirava muito bem, cheirava a flores .

Sem saber o que fazer, olha ao redor, ouve os sons da floresta para certificar de que não há mais ninguém e cuidadosamente ergue a mulher inconsciente e segue em direção aonde está Gilda.

Enquanto Gilda afaga o pescoço de seu cavalo e observa seus arredores, ela ouve um barulho e o que vê a deixa aflita.

"O que ocorre? Ela está ferida?" Vendo que Kai trazia uma mulher inconsciente em seus braços.

"Não ,só desmaiada , acredita que ela veio com o pilar de luz?"

Pergunta Kai agora olhando diretamente a Gilda, um pilar desse só foi visto a 7 anos atrás , quando estavam em guerra e foi dito posteriormente que era a forma da menina da lua mística fazia para chegar.

" Ela usa umas roupas estranhas e cheira a flores." Disse Kai dando a Gilda um olhar estranho.

"Sei o que você está pensando mas não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas , vamos trazer a garota conosco mas precisamos escondê-la junto com a carga. Se ela for mesmo quem estamos pensando, haverá outros atrás dela. " disse dando a Kai um olhar severo enquanto Kai franzia as sobrancelhas e Gilda preparava uma lugar para esconder a mulher inconsciente.

Na fronteira de Zaibach...

" Vocês, parados aí!" disse um dos guarda na entrada da cidade.

" Qual o problema?" pergunta Gilda.

" Precisamos revistar sua carga. " enquanto os guardas abriam pacotes, caixas e outros objetos Gilda colocava seu melhor ar de inocente durante toda a revista, mas por dentro estava apreensiva e com medo de que descobrissem a menina inconsciente que estava escondida debaixo dos tecidos. Rezava para que ela não acordasse até chegarem em sua casa, não saberia como explicar porque voavam os tecidos e uma mulher saia da cesta de roupas. E ela não era precisamente discreta, se alguém da cidade a visse seria o fim, com se não bastasse suas roupas esquisitas, seu cabelo louro areia e olhos verdes não era a imagem da discrição.

E apesar de tudo ainda tinha que verificar a identidade dela. Lembrando da menina Gilda sente um aperto no coração, se sua sobrinha estivesse viva teria provavelmente a idade dela.

" Vocês podem ir, deixem-os passar!" disse o guarda aos outros.

E com o grito do guarda acordando-a, ela balança a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios e segue em frente devagar para não chamar atenção enquanto Kai segue silenciosamente ao seu lado.

Zona 1 ( zona norte de Zaibach )

Luka e Seji estavam escondidos observando como um feiticeiro dava ordem a alguns guardas. Havia algumas semanas que Luka achava que algo estava estranho no comportamento dos feiticeiros e por experiência sabia que quando estavam muitos quietos , não se podia esperar nada de bom. Por isso ele e os outros estavam espalhados pela cidade em busca de informação, depois de ver um pilar de luz estranho saindo do céu as coisas se tornaram um inferno. Não sabia exatamente o porquê mas tinha total certeza de que os feiticeiros estavam envolvidos e por isso ele e Seji estavam seguindo o rastro das informações que tinham conseguido, o que não eram muitas mas vendo como o feiticeiro dava ordem e se irritava com a falta de resposta dos guardas , sabia que tinha valido a pena.

" Malditos idiotas, procurem direito! É impossível que ela tenha sumido assim! "

"Chefe, precisamos sair daqui. Quando os guardas passarem eles vão nos ver." Sussurra Seji enquanto observa o local.

" Sim, vamos não vamos conseguir mais que isso mesmo." E assim eles correm e se misturam a população.

Zona 3 ( zona sul de Zaibach )

Quando Gilda chegou em casa, deixou Hitomi descansando em um quarto de hospedes, enquanto organizava todos os produtos que havia adquirido em sua viajem.

No dia seguinte, Hitomi ainda não havia acordado e Gilda estava ficando preocupada com a menina. Durante a tarde Kai aparece e eles começam a conversar.

" Não acha que ela está dormindo por muito tempo?" pergunta Gilda.

"Talvez esteja cansada da viajem, usar um pilar de luz deve ter algum efeito colateral."

" Já disse que precisamos verificar isso, mas talvez tenha razão ."

"O que mais precisamos saber? Ela apareceu depois que o pilar de luz sumiu e não havia mais ninguém lá."

Gilda o olha e suspira. " Está certo, ela é da lua mística mas já parou para pensar que ela pode ser uma pessoa diferente? Ela pode não ser a vidente, sabia?"

" Não tinha parado para pensar nisso..."

Enquanto isso...

Hitomi acorda em um quarto estranho, simples, com uma escrivaninha perto da janela, uma cadeira, sem quadros ou mais mobílias. Levando uma mão a cabeça se sentindo meio tonta mas ela se levanta e olha pela janela, querendo confirmar que esta em Gaea.

Depois abre a porta e ouve vozes e segue em direção a elas . A tempo de ouvir o fim da conversa. E mesmo sem saber que tipo de reação eles teriam ao saber de onde ela era, pelo menos estava confiante de que eles não a maltratariam achando que era amaldiçoada ou coisa parecida. Ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo e entra na sala.

" Olá , boa tarde."

" Oh, menina até que enfim você acordou! Já estava ficando preocupada." Diz Gilda indo em direção a ela e a ajudando a se sentar, vendo que Hitomi parecia meio tonta.

" Eu sou Gilda, este aqui é Kai." Disse com um sorriso amigável.

" Eu sou Hitomi Kanzaki, muito prazer ." Disse e vendo a expressão de felicidade de Kai continua.

" Obrigada por me ajudarem, não sei o que aconteceu mas acredito que vocês que me trouxeram aqui, certo?" disse tentativamente.

" Sim menina e temos muito o que conversar. " vendo a expressão séria que Gilda tinha e o sorriso de Kai sumindo , Hitomi tem um mal pressentimento sobre sua situação.

Depois de Gilda explicar como a encontraram, onde estava e Kai contar sobre as informações que tinha descoberto, Hitomi não sabia o que fazer.

" Preciso ir embora, não posso ficar aqui."

" Menina, é muito arriscado sair agora. Você tem que esperar as buscas diminuírem. "

" Não acredito que eles vão parar de procurá-la depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram para trazê-la."  
" Trabalho para me trazer? O que quer dizer?" pergunta Hitomi assustada.

" Ouvi que os feiticeiros estavam trabalhando em uma máquina para aumentar atração, não me pergunte do que e nem como mas eles acreditam que foi isso o que te trouxe."

" Não.., não pode ser..." disse Hitomi com os olhos esbugalhados.

" Não foi... Van...?"

" Menina está bem? " disse Gilda segurando os ombros de Hitomi .

" Van.., o rei de Fanelia ... eu pensei que ele... "

" Bem, você pode tentar contatar seus amigos mas acredito que ele ficará feliz em ter você na cerimônia. " disse Kai, enquanto olhava a movimentação da rua pela fresta da janela, se tratando dos feiticeiros ele não duvidaria se até os mosquitos fossem transformados em espiões.  
" Cerimônia ?" disse Hitomi com um sentimento de terror pelo corpo, já pressentia o que ele ia falar.

" Oh, sim , todos estavam falam disso, que o Rei de Fanelia vai se casar , dizem que ela é muito bonita." Disse Kai distraidamente enquanto prestava atenção na rua e com isso não percebendo a mudança de expressões que Hitomi fazia e o olhar mortal que Gilda lhe dava vendo como Hitomi começava a chorar.

" Venha menina, vamos para o quarto." E quando ele escuta o choro, vira bruscamente para Hitomi e fica chocado ao perceber que ela está aos prantos. Vendo as duas mulheres saírem da sala, ele coça e depois balança a cabeça .

_Mulheres , nunca vou entende-las ... sinceramente..._

E com isso resolve retomar seus afazeres.

Depois de muito chorar e tentar explicar o que houve a Gilda, Hitomi finalmente se acalma.

" Bem menina, acredito que você deva se preocupar com coisas mais urgentes agora. Já providenciei uma roupa para você e vamos ter que dar um jeito no seu cabelo. " diz Gilda tentando mudar o assunto.

" Vai cortá-lo? " disse tocando seu cabelo que finalmente era comprido.

" Não querida, não se preocupe. Se eu fosse cortá-lo chamaria mais atenção, vamos pintá-lo." Vendo a cara de Hitomi ela ri, pode ser que a menina estivesse com o coração partido mas nada como chocar uma pessoa ameaçando seu cabelo.

Cumprindo com sua promessa poucos minutos depois de ter trocado de roupa, Gilda aparece com uma bacia de água , uma fruta estranha,uma tigela com algo igualmente esmaga a fruta no pote junto com a mistura estranha e depois passa em seu cabelo.

" Essa mistura que fiz vai tingir seu cabelo mas não se preocupe porque não é permanente. Mas não fique muito contente com isso, porque isso só quer dizer que terá que pintar mais vezes." Hitomi suspira e diz:

" Obrigada por me ajudar. "

" Não se preocupe com isso, então já pensou sobre o que vai fazer? Essas medidas são temporárias sabe disso não?"

" Sim, sei e bem... não acredito que posso sair daqui e também... não acho que consiga ... poderia ir para Asturia ver Millerna, Allen, Dryden mas... ou posso tentar voltar para casa..." diz Hitomi com um olhar marejado e distante.

" Por que não fica por aqui? Sabe você pode trabalhar para mim, estou precisando mesmo de ajuda e podemos fazer uma história para encobrir de onde você veio, ninguém suspeitará de nada." Disse Gilda animada.

" Mas você já me ajudou tanto ... eu.."

" Ora , só diga que aceita. Além do mais , como disse eu estou precisando mesmo de alguém que me ajude com o bar, assim nos ajudamos mutuamente. Não será de graça,o que acha?" disse piscando um olho .

" Sim, eu aceito. " disse Hitomi com um sorriso tímido.

Durante os três dias seguintes, Gilda ensinou a Hitomi como organizar as mesas, atender os clientes e principalmente escrever o cardápio já que ela não sabia escrever na língua de Zaibach. Inventaram uma história para encobrir seu passado, ela seria a sobrinha de Gilda. Uma órfã da Primeira Grande Guerra que estava vivendo em um orfanato em Palas até que Gilda descobriu que sua sobrinha estava viva e resolveu trazê-la . Seu nome seria Yukari, ela resolveu usar esse nome porque assim seria mais fácil para ela reconhecer, se por acaso alguém a chamasse e fosse um nome inventado e não familiar, ela poderia esquecer e colocar tudo a perder.

Hitomi estava ansiosa, nervosa e pensativa tudo ao mesmo tempo, pois todo o treino foi feito quando o bar estava vazio, sem clientes reais. Mas hoje seria o dia em que ela começaria a trabalhar de verdade. As buscas não terminaram, embora tenham diminuído pelo menos dentro da cidade. Na fronteira todos ainda estavam sendo revistados e questionados, a hipótese de que ela esteja em Zaibach diminuiu mas não se tornou nula ainda.

Ela estava pensativa pelo que viu de tarde quando Gilda disse que ela estava muito tempo presa dentro de casa e precisava conhecer um pouco os arredores. Até porque levantaria suspeitas se ela só aparecesse na hora do trabalho, já que era sua sobrinha deveria conhecer seus amigos primeiro.

Um pouco depois da hora do almoço , ela saiu da casa e se deparou com ruas movimentadas, barracas de todos os tipos. Soldados agitados, crianças brincando, mulheres pendurando roupas . Tudo seria normal para uma cidade em Gaea, pensou se não fosse pelas ruínas espalhadas enquanto prosseguia. E o que mais chamou sua atenção foi que Zabaich era um país tecnológico comparado com outras nações em Gaea , ele estava muito a frente pelo que lembrava mas agora estava atrasado . Parecia que enquanto o tempo passou em vez de evoluir o país parou, pior degredou . Então ela começou a reparar nos detalhes, casas simples, pessoas humildes . Até os soldados tinha aspecto de cansados, ela via pessoas que tinham uma vida dura, sofriam mas que ainda tentavam sobreviver. E eles foram amáveis com ela, todas as pessoas que Gilda a apresentou , sorriram e deram boas vindas a ela. Mesmo a desconhecendo, eles foram amáveis e prestativos.

Quando elas voltaram e perguntou a Gilda o que aconteceu , Gilda só disse: " Isso menina é o resultado da Guerra, já se passaram anos mas as conseqüências para Zaibach ainda continuam."

O bar estava com a movimentação habitual, Gilda achava que não teria nenhum problema pela noite . Hitomi começaria a trabalhar hoje e sua chegada podia animar algum dos homens e trazer algum boato mas nada de muito perturbador.

Hitomi estava mais confiante depois de ter atendido mais da metade das pessoas, trazendo comidas, bebidas e não ter deixado nada cair nem ter feito nada animada anotando os pedidos, respondendo as perguntas curiosas com sua história, quando estava no meio da noite e ia entregar um pedido ela teve uma sensação estranha e já não estava mais no bar, ela estava escondida junto de um homem que estava de costas para ela , estava escuro e eles observavam a movimentação dos soldados. E foi quando soube, depois de anos ela estava tendo uma visão.

Enquanto observava a movimentação dos guardas uma figura se aproxima sorrateiramente pela esquerda , desembainha sua espada e coloca na garganta do homem enquanto diz: " Vire-se de vagar, qualquer movimento súbito e eu corto sua garganta." Então o homem se levanta e vira devagar, ele era alto , cabelos pretos e olhos azuis , com uma expressão de raiva e determinação. Hitomi sabia que esse homem tentaria escapar e sua próxima ação foi como temia, ele aproveitou enquanto o guarda chamava aos outros para desarmar o guarda e fugir mas não chegou muito longe pois um grupo de revista estava voltando para trocar o turno e ele ficou cercado. E foi levado em direção a uma figura encapuzada perto de uma carruagem. O qual diz algo para um dos guardas mais próximo dele que desembainha sua espada e perfura o homem que estava espionando.

Hitomi estava de volta a taverna com uma caneca na mão , ela não sabia exatamente onde era o local mas sabia que deveria ir ajudar o estranho pois ele corria perigo. Quando viu a figura encapuzada sabia que este sujeito não pensaria duas vezes em matar alguém que estivesse o espionando. Avistando Gilda ela corre em sua direção.

" Aqui, tome entregue isso. Eu preciso ir." E com isso agarra seu véu, e sai pela porta dos fundos do bar, correndo em direção a rua, deixando Gilda e algumas pessoas surpresas pelo caminho.

Correndo pela rua e seguindo a direção que apontava seu colar em sua mente, ela avista uma carruagem sem pensar duas vezes ela sobe na traseira da carruagem, que parecia a mesma que tinha visto em sua visão, e se segura firme enquanto reza para que chegue a tempo. Depois do que parecia horas, ela vê seu colar apontar para outra direção, se solta e continua a correr. Quando vê uma viela estreita ela diminui a velocidade e caminha em direção a ela, não queria chamar mais atenção. Embora as ruas estivessem bem vazias em sua opinião , o que ela mentalmente agradeceu sabia que algum guarda poderia a ver.

E quando viu o homem agachado, ela suspirou e foi quando ele se virou e em um único movimento agarrou seu pulso, colocou uma mão em sua boca enquanto a prendia na parede.

Com sua mão na boca da estranha e seu corpo muito perto do dela, Luka podia sentir o cheiro de flores, era agradável. Ele se sentiu estranhamente calmo mas depois de um momento um sentimento de terror passou por ele. _Por que diabos essa mulher está aqui? Espiã deles?_

Olhando para baixo, reparando em seu vestido ele pensou que ela seria alguém normal . Mas o que diabos fazia a essa hora do noite e se espreitando atrás dele era o que o deixava apreensivo, franzindo a sobrancelhas ele chega mais perto do rosto dela e sussurra:

" Por que diabos está aqui? Está louca mulher ? " com a mão livre que estava tentando inutilmente afastá-lo, ela aponta com o dedo indicador a mão que está em sua boca.

Dando um olhar de aviso Luka retira sua mão e a apóia do lado da cabeça de Hitomi mas não se afasta nem um milímetro dela. Agora inclinado e tão próximo a ela, com olhos azuis penetrantes mirando exclusivamente nos seus ela fica momentaneamente sem fala.

Luka percebendo que estava demasiadamente próximo dela, percebe seu desconforto e se afasta ligeiramente.

" Eu vim avisar você, precisamos ir embora daqui, eles vão chegar a qualquer minuto!" diz ela em um sussurro apressado.

" Não, ainda não, estou esperando para ver o chefe deles." Disse Luka sem se desprender dela , olhando em direção a carruagem que acabava de chegar.

Hitomi que tinha seguindo a direção de seu olhar, quase entra em pânico.

" Não! Não há tempo, agora, acredite em mim, por favor vamos! " ela sussurra desesperadamente.

Luka percebendo a mudança de emoção nela, lhe dá um olhar estranho e ela continua.

" Eu sei que você não me conhece mas por favor vamos! Você vai ser pego se continuar aqui!" e com isso agarra a mão dele .

Luka continua a olhar para seus olhos verdes profundos que agora estavam brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas , suspira e diz : " Tudo bem, vamos."

Mal havia acabado de se afastar dela e ela o puxa em direção contrária a que iria seguir, ele a para e sussurra ferozmente: " Está louca, se formos por aí seremos vistos !"

"Não, se formos por aqui evitaremos a tropa que está chegando para mudança de turno, agora me siga que estamos sem tempo! " E assim Luka fica meio desconfiado mas a segue . Por todo o caminho Hitomi entrava em becos, parava se escondia enquanto eles evitavam soldados por pouco. Entravam em vielas, ruas estreitas , e foram tantos caminhos que Luka estava impressionado de como ela conhecia tão bem o lugar . E estava também intrigado, depois de se esconderem de vários guardas sabia que a moça não queria o entregar, ela ficava mais apreensiva do que ele quando via os soldados. Não sabia dizer muito sobre a mulher com seu véu tampando seu cabelo e parte de seu rosto, só havia visto os olhos, que eram impressionantes, de um verde que ele nunca tinha visto.

Quando chegaram perto de uma charrete ela disse: " Vamos nos esconder ali." Apontando para a carroça , então eles levantaram a lona e viram que estava cheio de barris de água.

"Algum desses deve estar vazio, vamos nos esconder dentro dele." E assim avistaram um que estava com o fundo quebrado .

Luka agora estava mais que intrigado, ele estava embasbacado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nunca pensou que terminaria a noite fugindo de guardas e se escondendo em um barril, bem pode ser até que sim, mas nunca com uma mulher junto a si , uma que nunca tinha visto e que o tinha salvado de ser preso ou morto na pior das hipóteses .

Hitomi estava nervosa durante todo o caminho, confiou em seus instintos, na direção que seu colar apontava e cada vez que caminhava ficava mais fácil de saber a direção, quase não havia esforço para saber aonde deveria ir. Quando avistou a carroça, sabia que ali estava sua rota de fuga, nem se perguntava mais como sabia e como tinha certeza de que havia algum barril vazio para eles se esconderem. E durante a viajem de volta, enquanto estava presa em um barril, muito perto de um homem o qual não fazia idéia de quem era, não queria parar para pensar. Se preocuparia com os detalhes mais tarde, por hora ela só queria chegar em casa .

_Casa? Eu realmente penso que lá é minha casa? _

Hitomi realmente gostou de Gilda, ela era como uma mãe para ela. Enquanto a ensinava a escrever , mostrando paciência e a preocupação que demonstrava ter com ela. Mas não se conheciam a muito tempo, não podia dizer que ela tinha achado um lugar nesse mundo ainda.

" Parece que estamos parando, escuto guardas." Com o sussurro do homem perto de seu ouvido, Hitomi cora e seu coração quase para com a consciência do que ele acabara de falar. Mas vendo que ele tinha ficado com o corpo tenso , para tranqüilizá-lo diz: "Eles provavelmente vão fazer uma revista mas não vão nos ver, estamos com a tampa do barril fechada. "

Luka olha em sua direção e Hitomi dá graças ao estar muito escuro para ele não poder ver seu rosto corado. E com isso ela também não vê o olhar de admiração e resolução dele.

_Se isso se tornar o pior , eu a protegerei._ Pensou Luka enquanto inconscientemente a aproximava de seu corpo.

Enquanto os dois seguravam suas respirações e se esforçavam para ouvir a conversa, do lado de fora os guardas levantavam a lona e faziam uma inspeção.

" Ei, velhote o que você tem aqui?"

" São só barris de água, senhor nada de mais." Ouvindo a frágil voz do homem, Hitomi teve pena dele, se os descobrissem pensariam que ele estava ajudando.

Desconfiado o guarda abre uns 2 barris e vendo que só havia mesmo água , coloca a tampa de e a lona de volta .

" Não acha que é muito tarde para ficar transitando por aí velhote? Você só faz perder nosso tempo ! " um outro guarda diz : " Vamos logo antes que sobre para nós por ter chegado atrasados! "

E com isso a charrete volta a se mover e Luka e Hitomi suspiram pesado . Ouvindo o suspiro um do outro eles se olham no escuro e sorriem.

Depois de muito tempo a charrete para outra vez e eles escutam o velho homem dizer algo e eles aproveitam para sair de seu esconderijo. Levantando a lona, Luka percebe que estava em um armazém e que provavelmente o homem foi buscar ajuda para retirar a carga.

Saindo do barril , ele se vira e oferece ajuda a jovem . Quando ele a levanta, ela pisca algumas vezes pela mudança de luz e seu véu cai completamente, durante a viajem Hitomi havia se sentido um pouco incomodada com o véu no rosto e havia afrouxado ele.

Luka tendo a vista completa da desconhecida e se perde por um tempo no momento, ainda segurando ela. Seus traços delicados, seu olhar amável, seus cabelos escuros que pareciam ter mechas prateadas pela luz da lua... Com o som de passos ele acorda e balança sua cabeça saindo de seu transe, ele a retira do barril, desce da carroça e a ajuda novamente.

Ele coloca a tampa do barril e a lona de volta e segurando a mão de Hitomi saem às pressas do lugar.

Depois de um tempo andando pelas ruas outrora desertas mas que agora habitavam mais pessoas, reconhecendo o lugar Hitomi tenta começar alguma conversa.

" Mal posso acreditar que conseguimos chegar aqui."

" Sim, foi muita sorte nossa. " diz Luka distraído enquanto olha ao redor. Agora eles estavam na zona 3, lado sul de Zaibach e ele estava procurando por Guimel e Jin . Eles ficaram encarregados de checar informações nesta parte da cidade.

Hitomi vendo que Luka não estava prestando atenção, achou melhor terminar a noite por ali. Pensando que ele provavelmente ainda tinha muitas coisas para resolver.

" Bem, acho melhor nós nos separamos por aqui, acredito que você tenha outras coisas para fazer." Quando ela parou , Luka olhou para trás e foi quando percebeu que não havia soltado a mão da mulher durante todo o caminho de volta. Embora um pouco envergonhado ele estava relutante em deixá-la ir.

" Na verdade não tenho nada para fazer agora... e bem não acha que tem que me explicar algo?" disse tentando puxar conversa com a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente mas se felicitou mentalmente porque realmente queria saber quem era ela .

" Bem... uhm... " suspirando ela resolve contar parte da verdade. " Eu só achei que deveria te ajudar, se os guardas te pegassem... bem, você sabe o que iria acontecer." Disse lhe dando um olhar significativo.

" Obrigado por me ajudar, fiquei surpreso de como você sabia sobre aqueles caminhos. E a propósito me chamo Luka , muito prazer." Disse enquanto levava a mão de Hitomi ao seus lábios .

Momentaneamente envergonhada, ela o cumprimenta. " Eu sou ... H.. Yukari " disse e percebendo que quase tinha dito seu nome verdadeiro ela o olha com os olhos bem abertos e com as mãos juntas a frente de seu corpo nervosamente.

Luka vendo o estado dela simplesmente ri , ela era encantadora. E quando ficou toda nervosa e envergonhada dizendo seu nome ele decidiu que definitivamente queria saber mais sobre ela.

Resolvendo que era muito tarde para ela ir para casa sozinha, Luka a acompanha e quando chegam perto da taverna Hitomi diz: " Aqui está bem, a taverna ainda está aberta."

Enquanto caminhavam Hitomi disse a ele toda a história que foi inventada por ela e Gilda, se sentia mal em ter que mentir tão descaradamente mas não podia arriscar a contar tudo a esse desconhecido embora o achasse confiável.

" Como disse antes, a acompanharei até sua casa . E aproveito e vejo como Gilda está faz um tempo que não a vejo. " disse ainda escoltando Hitomi.

" Não sabia que eram amigos" disse o olhando surpresa.

"Sim, nos conhecemos há alguns anos." Luka disse sorrindo para ela.

Quando entraram na taverna foram seguidos por vários pares de olhos e um bochicho. Gilda que estava atendendo os clientes desde que Hitomi partira olha em volta em busca do motivo dos cochichos. Vendo Hitomi escoltada por Luka ela quase desmaia, por já imaginar que a menina tenha se metido em alguma encrenca. Indo rapidamente em direção ao casal e olhando os dois de cima a baixo .

" O que aconteceu? Menina está bem? E você Luka ?" diz já direcionando os dois a uma mesa vazia .

" Acalme-se Gilda, estamos bem e devo dizer que graças a sua sobrinha. Ela me livrou de uma encrenca." Disse Luka piscando para Hitomi.

" Encrenca? Conte-me isso." Disse Gilda momentanemente aliviada por não haver nada de grave.

Então com Luka e Gilda prestando toda a atenção nela, ela se sentia meio desconfortável mais contou tudo o que aconteceu até encontrar com Luka.

" Mas você é louca menina? Foi muito perigoso o que fez!" disse Gilda aflita após ouvir parte da história, ela nem queria imaginar o que os dois passaram para voltar.

" Mas foi necessário, se eu não tivesse feito isso Luka agora estaria preso." Ou coisa pior completou silenciosamente mas todos na mesa também seguiram seus pensamentos.

" O que eu não entendo é como você sabia que eu estaria ali? Onde conseguiu essa informação?" perguntou Luka afiadamente, estava intrigado com a moça mas não podia imaginar como ela sabia onde ele estaria, nenhum de seus homens o delataria e ela não poderia tê-lo seguido.

Hitomi e Gilda se olharam rapidamente mas não tão rápido para que Luka não percebesse, logo Gilda anunciou: " Acredito que já tiveste emoção demais por uma noite e já está tarde, iremos fechar." Terminou olhando para Luka que entendeu o recado. Se despedindo das damas ele se retira do recinto mais confuso do que chegara.

" Quando chegarmos em casa quero que me conte o resto da história." Sussurrou Gilda ao passar por Hitomi. Sabendo que ainda tinha uma longa noite pela frente ela vai ajudar a fechar o bar.

Enquanto voltava para casa Luka pensava na estranheza dos acontecimento decorridos durante o dia. Desde que conseguira a pista da informação que o levou a aquele lugar esperava descobrir o chefe de toda a operação que estava sendo feita em Zaibach , por que alguém moveria tantas pessoas. O que o deixava preocupado não era só o porquê , também o quem e como alguém teria tamanho poder. Se fosse somente um feiticeiro teria o porquê mas quem estava por trás disso tudo devia querer mais que apenas capturar uma garota, por mais que ela seja a famosa vidente que atuou durante a Guerra. Coisa que Luka particularmente duvidava, sabia que ela tinha ajudado mais não acreditava que ela tenha sido tão vital, numa Guerra é preciso mais do que clarividência para ganhar, embora ele também visse a vantagem em tê-la. Se uma pessoa assim caísse nas mãos dos feiticeiros eles estariam ferrados.

E ainda intrigado com pensamentos turbulentos como esse ele continuou seguindo rumo a sua casa. Pensou em procurar Jin e Guimel mas decidiu que já teve muitos problemas por uma noite só.

Uma das primeiras coisas que Gilda fez quando chegaram foi começar seu interrogatório.

" Menina o que exatamente aconteceu essa noite ? E Luka? De todas as pessoas que você podia encontrar, você se esbarrou nele?"

" Por que? ele não é confiável?" disse preocupada.

"Não, não é nada disso. Mas ele é esperto demais para seu próprio bem e sua curiosidade não é nada bom para nós nesse exato momento." Disse dando um olhar a ela.

Kai que havia visto de longe a cena na taverna estava no canto da sala prestando atenção na discussão das senhoras. Ele estava curioso para saber tudo o que ocorreu mas ele sabia melhor que se meter entre elas nesse momento.

" Então, pode começar e dessa vez desde o início. O que levou você a sair da taverna daquele jeito?"

E com isso Hitomi contou toda a história , desde da visão que teve enquanto trabalhava , quando eles se esconderam na carroça , de quantos guardas eles se esconderam. Enquanto contava as expressões de Kai e Gilda mudavam de assombrados, perplexos, curiosos chegando por fim a um abismado Kai e uma horrorizada Gilda.

" Por todos os deuses! Menina , você ficou louca! Subindo em uma carruagem de um feiticeiro! Com todos eles procurando por você!" disse exaltada.

" Ela tem razão, esse sujeito que você disse que estava encapuzado. Ele provavelmente era um feiticeiro. E comandando vários guardas assim ele não era um simples aprendiz." Disse Kai agora sério .

" Mas tirando o fato que você é tremendamente sortuda, como você sabia por onde ir? Você nunca esteve por aqui, certo?" Kai querendo mudar o foco já que Gilda parecia que ia ter um colapso.

" É verdade menina, como você sabia?"

Sem outra alternativa ela conta como usa a imagem de seu colar para dar a direção. Quando termina os dois a dão um olhar estranho.

"Sei que é difícil de acreditar mas vocês podem parar de me olhar assim?" disse meio sem jeito.

" Não é isso que está pensando menina, acreditamos em você. É só que ..." vendo que Gilda não sabia como completar Kai assume.

" É só que você realmente é como dizem. Você não sabe mas ficou muito famosa depois que a Guerra acabou , seu nome deve estar até em livros. Suas visões e esses truques, digamos assim, foram o que ajudou os aliados a vencerem e é exatamente o que os feiticeiros querem."

" Minhas visões mais atrapalharam do que ajudaram, e eu... eu ainda lembro como várias pessoas sofreram por minha culpa. E hoje enquanto estávamos fugindo foi tão mais fácil, era quase que natural. Não sei dizer mas... " disse enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas.

Kai e Gilda se entre olharam mas não disseram nada. Para eles ela era incrível, seus poderes eram muito úteis mas nos poucos dias que conviveram com ela perceberam que ela era apenas uma menina amável, educada que não se considerava especial pelo contrário só queria se encaixar . E eles que pensaram que ela poderia ser arrogante e prepotente, com todos os rumores que circulam sobre ela, todos iriam realmente se surpreender.

Mudando de assunto Gilda pergunta: " E as pessoas da Lua Mística são assim como você ? podem ver o futuro?"

" Não, nem todas. Algumas fazem previsões e..." com os olhos bem abertos Hitomi acabara de se lembrar que ela trouxe consigo um tarô o qual ganhara da misteriosa senhora.

" O que foi, menina?"

" Acabei de lembrar que trouxe um baralho de tarô comigo" Kai e Gilda não entenderam nada e apenas ficaram olhando enquanto ela saída da sala e seguia em direção ao seu quarto para buscar suas cartas.

Quando volta ela mostrara a eles do que estava falando.

" Então você usa isso para prever o futuro a hora que você quiser?" disse Gilda com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

" Sim, bem não é como minhas visões mas elas realmente mostram o futuro , não só o futuro como o passado. " disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas em suas mãos.

Kai e Gilda se entreolharam mais uma vez e a deram um olhar demorado.

" Por que me olham assim?"

Gilda que havia se recostado em sua cadeira suspira e diz: " Agora sabemos porque os feiticeiros a querem tanto. Você é tudo que as histórias dizem e provavelmente mais."

" Com esse seu poder muitos iriam querer usar você na Guerra como os aliados fizeram." Disse Kai.

" Eles não me usaram naquela época. Bem.. não do jeito que você está insinuando."

"Mas você vê agora o perigo que está correndo, certo? Os feiticeiros não pensariam duas vezes em usar você para seu próprio benefício." Disse Gilda seriamente.

" E pelo que eu ouvi de Jin, não são só eles que estão interessados em você" disse Kai .

" O que devemos fazer agora não é assustar a Yukari, devemos manter em sigilo sua verdadeira identidade. Embora Luka seja confiável, quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor." Disse Gilda não querendo mais continuar com o assunto e dando aos dois um olhar severo.

" Agora vamos dormir que amanhã temos muito trabalho."

E assim termina a primeiro dia de trabalho de Hitomi .


End file.
